Star Wars KOTOR: Struggle with Darkness
by Dream-forger
Summary: Part 2 of my story Fate's saviour. With the lose of his beloved Bastila, Drake must struggle with his desire for revenge and the darkness in his heart as he struggle's to find her and the Star Forge. Violence warning
1. Chapter 1

_This is the second half to fate's saviour. Exclusive follows Revan's continuing struggle with his desire for revenge against Malak._

_I know this had been done before but I love the game and this has been naggin me awhile so I wrote it. Update's maybe slow._

_Do enjoy_

* * *

Star Wars 

Struggle with Darkness

Chapter 1

"Let me go Onasi!!!" the Jedi struggled with all his might as the solider pulled him away from the closing blast doors. On the other side, a young woman of twenty-four years was battling with all her being to keep back the grey-skinned, yellow eyed Sith that as assailing her. As the two battled the doors closed and the Jedi's cyan eyes widened as the sight of his beloved vanished from view.

"Bastila!!!!!!"

It was like his soul was torn asunder. Nothing could have possibly prepared him for this. A truth he could not accept and the loss of the one person that gave his life meaning, it was almost too much to bear.

"There's nothing we can do Drake" Carth the republic war hero shouted at him "She can't beat Malak by herself…we can only help her if we're alive and searching for the Star Forge…now let's go!!!!" Carth let him go and sprinted away towards the hanger.

Drake felt a tear slip from his eye as he stared at the blast doors. Mustering all of his strength he tore his gaze away and followed Carth towards the hanger determined not to look back.

He could feel his loathing for himself beginning to surface. Despite all of his power, all of his skill and all of his supposed potential, he couldn't protect her, though he'd sworn to both himself and her that he would.

He ran onboard the Ebon Hawk and closed the ramp. He felt the ship lift up out of the hanger bay and into open space. Hearing the alert he pelted towards the gun turrets despite his conflicting state of mind as Sith fighters approached.

The Sith fighters were no match for his eagle eyed aim. Soon all of them had fallen and the ship flew into Hyperspace. Drake began slowly coming down the ladder as the crew gathered in the main hold. Giving a silent pray for strength he entered the hold, receiving looks from the entire crew.

"Where is Bastila?!" Jolee asked as he entered "What happened on that ship?" Drake didn't answer he was far too conflicted now. He barely heard Carth reply.

"We ran into Malak…he would've killed us but Bastila sacrificed herself so we could get away…" the crew all look horrified.

"You mean she's…" Mission Vao the Twi'lik street urchin from Taris began "She's dead?"

Drake couldn't bear to hear those words. Out of exhaustion, grief and a feeling of sickness, he moved over to the chairs and sat down ignoring the looks he got from the crew.

Who was he? That was the question he repeatedly asked himself. Was he a twenty-five year old commando for the Republic, a member of the Jedi Order, or was he Darth Revan, the singularly most powerful Sith Lord to date?

"Bah! Malak won't kill her don't be foolish" Jolee replied. "Malak will want to convert her to the Dark Side and use her battle meditation against the Republic, so the Sith will always be victorious"

Drake felt his gut clench in hatred and rage at the sound of Malak's name. Yes this is what Malak would do, and now there was nothing he could do about it.

"We need to go back for her…" Drake muttered. The entire crew nodded in silent agreement. Well all except one.

"Not so fast…" Carth sighed, "We have a bigger issue to deal with…" Drake felt his anger grow once again as he slowly looked towards Carth with an extremely predatory like glare filled with malice "Are you going to tell them or will I?" the crew frowned collectively.

"So is this more important than finding Bastila to you Carth?" Drake snarled. It was taking all of his self-control to prevent himself from hurling Carth into the wall behind him.

"Yes it is…" Carth folded his arms. Drake's anger took physical shape in the form of a bolt of electricity crackled up his body. The whole crew jumped upon seeing this, and looked between them confused.

Falcan, the bounty hunter who had joined them on Tatooine stepped forward. He was wearing his signature dark red trench coat along a black-scaled shirt and leather trousers.

"What are you talking about?" he inquired. Drake sighed trying to calm himself. No matter how angry he was with Carth, he knew that he had to be careful. He took a deep breath relaxing breath, well at least as relaxing as he could make it.

"So do I tell them or do you?" Carth asked again. Though he put on a brave face, he realised how close he was to pushing Drake's button. Drake was on a very short fuse and Carth was trying not to light that fuse.

"Since it's what you want to see Onasi…I'll tell them" Drake sighed and looked round the gathered crew. Jolee Bindo, Juhani, Mission Vao, Zaalbar, Hk-47, Canderous Ordo, Falcan and T3-M4. He would now place his fate in their hands.

"I am Darth Revan…" it was like a sudden wave of death had hit the universe. The ship went silent. Mission, Juhani, Zaalbar and Canderous all reeled in shock. Falcan himself looked shocked though he hid it well behind his usual calm mask.

_Now it begins…_ Drake thought _Bastila hold for me…_

"What?" Mission exclaimed "Darth Revan?! Is this some sort of joke?" she looked at Drake for some form of affirmation that he wasn't Revan.

"No it's no joke…" Carth replied bitterly "the Jedi captured Revan and erased the Dark Lord's mind, creating a new identity, Saul Karath told me on the _Leviathan _and Bastila confirmed it" Carth was staring hard at the younger man in front of him who had his head lowered.

"You're Darth Revan?" Mission said, "This…this is big, do you remember anything about being Revan?" Drake thought.

"No…I don't remember anything" Drake swallowed, he wanted this over with so he could find Bastila. Force knew what Malak would do to her in order to turn her.

"Let the lies begin" Carth breathed.

Drake cracked his neck as his head turned to look piercingly and menacingly at Carth. His rage was starting to boil once again. Now his hand was drifting awfully close to his lightsaber and he was literally fighting his urge to skewer the solider, who he knew was only trying to provoke him. But then Bastila drifted once more into his mind and he felt his anger dissipate once again.

"You must have remembered something when Malak told you the truth…" Carth pressed on, unaware of the very dangerous water he was trending in "Maybe a few flashes, but there was something"

"Just a few flashes…nothing else?" Mission repeated, "Well then there isn't anything to worry about" Carth's eyes looked at her in shock "It seems to me if you don't remember anything about Revan, then it doesn't matter…all that matters is who you are now" Mission smiled at the former Dark Lord who couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course it still matters!!!" Carth interrupted fiercely "how do we know his memorise won't suddenly return and he'll turn on us?" Carth stopped as he saw the looks he was getting from the crew. He had little or no support whatsoever and he knew it "All this time we've been chasing Malak and we've had his former master right here listening to our plans!"

"Hey Carth…" Falcan spoke silencing the solider "It's pretty obvious to me that only _you _seem to be at all troubled by the fact he's Revan…and just because of his past actions" Falcan slid past Mission to place his hand on the shoulder of his fellow Deralian.

"Now Carth…I think _Drake_ has got a lot on his mind" Falcan emphasised the Jedi's programmed name "…and his patience with you is wearing thin already…Bastila is gone and your pathetic rambling isn't helping matters…so do us all a huge favour and don't piss him off anymore"

Carth began to open a fiery response on Falcan but stopped when Drake looked at him. The gaze was intense, his cyan eyes almost glowing like hellfire and they bored into Carth.

"He's right Carth…" the ship fell silent as Drake spoke. "_Who_ I am does not matter, Malak has taken Bastila from me…and right now I don't care what you think of me" Carth gulped as Drake stood up from his seat still gazing intensely at him and the crew held it's breath.

"I don't care what or who stands in my way…I will rip the entire Sith fleet apart if I have to in order to get her back…I want to stop Malak as much as you but my priority is Bastila" Mission smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't see the dark lord standing here…I see a friend who has stood by us through thick and thin…" Mission looked at Drake and then back to Carth

(I agree with Mission) Zaalbar added in crossing his arms over his chest (I swore a life debt to who you are not _who_ you _were_) Mission looked at her wookie friend.

"Big Z and I will stick by you…we owe you our lives and we won't abandon you yet" Drake smiled but Carth still would not go down easily.

"How can you say that Mission?" Carth yelled defiantly " The Sith armada bombed my plant into submission! Revan stole my life from me!" Drake glared but Canderous stepped in at this point.

"Everyone knows it was Malak who ordered the attack on your people Carth…you can't blame Revan for that" Carth sighed.

"Well I suppose you've proven yourself so far… Revan" Carth admitted "But how can I trust you? How can any of us?" before Drake could reply Falcan stepped up.

"Bastila loved him didn't she Carth?" Drake looked round at the bounty hunter in shock "if she could fall in love with him, knowing who he was…then surely the rest of us can trust him" Falcan turned to look at Drake.

"You and I are both Deralians Revan…but you're also my friend and your actions prove it…" Falcan held out his arm "You've saved my life countless times…and now I hope to return the favour …brother…" Drake smirked and they gripped forearms in a typical Deralian gesture.

"Canderous what about you?" Drake asked turning to the mandalorian.

"You defeated the mandalorian clans during the war Revan" Canderous answered "You were the only one in the galaxy were able to match us…how can you even ask if I will follow you?" Canderous smirked and held out his hand.

"Whatever your fighting…I will be worthy of my skill…I'm your man until the end Revan no matter how this plays out…" they shook hands and Drake nodded.

One by one he asked the crew if they believed in him. All of them gave affirmatives; all of them gave him their trust. Hk-47 furthermore confirmed he was in fact Revan's droid and thus his loyalty to Revan was absolute. After receiving his friends trust he turned back to Carth.

"Do you believe me now Carth?" Carth sighed, looking dejected but contented with the answers he'd heard.

"Well the others seem to trust you" Carth replied "and I don't see any other way to stop the Sith…and I suppose Malak is the real enemy here anyway…so I don't really have a choice"

"Carth…I won't let you down"

"I want to be believe you" Carth said "you've proven yourself time and time again…but this is a little much for me to wrap my mind around"

Drake scoffed "How do you think I feel?" his voice was wrapped in seriousness and iciness.

"This must be more of a shock to you" Carth answered, " I don't know how you can keep going" Carth paused "Don't worry I won't allow my personal feelings to get in the way but I have sworn an oath to protect the Republic and under no circumstance will I allow you to betray the Republic…"  
Carth sighed and looked away, wanting all the poisonous words exchanged earlier to disappear. "Well I guess that's it then…we still have one star map to find and we need to find Bastila before it's too late…" Drake nodded and the party departed the main hold as the Ebon Hawk headed for Korriban.

Later on Drake was lying in the barracks that he and Bastila had shared, during their time together. They had never done anything, but lie together and allow the other to explore their mind.

This was the hardest thing he'd ever been through. Fighting Calo Nord was nothing compared to this: duelling Darth Bandon had been a walk in the park in comparison to this. Living without Bastila.

Drake finally allowed his tears to fall silently. It had become too much for him to bear. He stood up and walked round the barracks as his silent tears continued to fall. Drake suddenly shot his fist into the wall with a loud bong. He sighed and pulled away his fist seeing the blood on his knuckles.

Drake slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He slowly fell into a fitful slumber, with only one thing on his mind. Bastila his angel and his princess.

His beloved…

* * *

_Ok then there's chapter one...what do you think? reviews please...!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drake or Revan hadn't emerged from the barracks for the entire trip to Korriban. The rest of the crew had come to a silent agreement not to disturb him. Whatever was going through his mind wasn't for them to know. His very existence was almost without meaning now, at least to him. There was only one thing keeping him going: getting Bastila back. Nothing would stand in his way.

Mission and Falcan were sparring in the cargo hold. Mission's combat had come a long way in a short amount of time. After about half-hour Falcan knocked Mission back, and both stood their chests heaving.

"That's enough for today…" Falcan said picking up his shirt from the shelf and slipping it on. Mission pulled her jacket back on and caught her breath.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Falcan looked at Mission and sighed.

"I dunno…if there's one thing about Drake…he's unpredictable but whenever he makes a decision: you either go with him…or you get the hell out of his way" Falcan replied. "Right now he just needs his space, so let's give it to him until he's ready" Mission nodded.

"How much do you know about his past Falcan?" Mission's hand flew to her mouth trying to cram the words back in. Falcan looked at her with practiced patience.

"Enough to safely say Malak is a dead man when Drake catches up to him" Falcan replied. "While Drake is not someone I'd want to fight on my best day, Revan is a completely different story…definitely not a person you want to have as an enemy" Mission frowned.

"What do you mean?" she responded.

"Let's put this way…Revan's mastery of the force and lightsaber is unmatched now…but if you add to that the rage of the Dark Side then Revan will become a brutal opponent and nothing will stand in his way" Falcan sighed.

"But that's enough for now…we do him a disservice by speaking of this when he isn't present" Mission nodded and left the cargo hold. Falcan took a deep breath.

The truth was he knew far more than he was supposed to concerning Revan and it was knowledge he would not indulge to anyone. Falcan knew full well what Darth Revan had been capable of, but often asked the question of whether or not Revan truly fell.

Falcan shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He needed to keep his mind on the present, not focus on the past. Falcan exited the hold and headed for the garage section of the ship.

Carth sat in the cockpit as Canderous joined him and sat in the co-pilots seat. Carth and Canderous usually rarely if ever conversed, but strange times equalled strange things and certainly seeing the two together was an odd sight. Carth calmly brought the ship out of hyperspace over looking the desolate planet of Korriban, home of the Sith.

"Well this is it the last one" Carth stated matter of factly. Canderous grunted.

"Let's hope Revan can keep it together long enough to find the Star map…" Canderous barked in his usual gruff manner.

"Have you spoken to him?" Carth replied.

"He may be my employer…but I know full well when I'm of no use" Ordo responded "I will follow and fight alongside him no matter where he goes but right now…I can't and won't speak to him about his personal life…I'm warrior not a consultant" Carth laughed at the mandalorians joke.

"It must be hard for him…" Carth mused.

"You'd know Carth…but I'm not sure you actually care" Canderous replied.

"I do care Canderous…" Carth stated "But I'm still coming to terms with who he is…once that's done we'll see where it goes"

"Yes we will…" Carth and Canderous both jumped and turned to see the former Dark Lord leaning against the wall. He had a smirk on his face but it didn't take a genius to realise he hadn't been sleeping and he wasn't in the best of moods.

"How much did you hear?" Carth asked.

"Just the last part…" Drake replied a little stiffly but the two soldiers let it slide "I want utmost discretion here…I don't want to start a global war with us against them…though they wouldn't stand much of a chance" Canderous chuckled and Carth smiled. It was good to see Drake still had a sense of humour.

"Will do Drake…" Carth replied but was surprised by Drake's reply.

"Call me Revan…" Carth turned to see Drake's form retreating from the cockpit.

"What?" Carth asked as Canderous stood up also staring at the Jedi's back.

"Interesting…" the mandalorian muttered before leaving the cockpit. Carth sat still mulling over Revan's words before turning back around and guiding the ship into Korriban's spaceport.

Drake returned to his barracks to change into an all black attire. Leather trouser, a form-fitting shirt, with boots and knuckle gloves. He pulled a black leather jacket before clipping his electrum lightsaber to his belt.

Drake left the barracks to visit the garage section. Falcan was hard at work on his sword while Drake entered. Falcan looked up and nodded to him.

"Need something?" Falcan gave his signature greeting. Drake nodded.

"I need you to promise me something" Falcan frowned and stepped up to look at Drake.

"What?" he asked.

"If I should turn again, fall to the Dark Side before finding Malak…I need you to promise me you'll kill me…" Falcan's eyes widened slightly. "Please Falcan…if I turn before saving Bastila…I'd rather die before I can do any damage…Falcan promise me" Falcan took a deep breath.

"I swear it Revan…. but I have full confidence that you won't fall again" Drake smiled but it vanished quickly. "She's still on your mind right?" Drake nodded.

"She's hard not to think of Falcan believe me…but right now I wish I could stop…" Falcan nodded.

"Well let's get this over with quickly and get her back…brother" Drake nodded and heard the boarding ramp lower. He made his way to the main hold where the crew had assembled.

"Ok…Carth you stay here and keep the engine running"

"Got it…" Carth replied.

"Canderous and Falcan you're with me" the mentioned two nodded "Jolee, Juhani I want you two pose as Dark Jedi and gather whatever information you can" The two nodded and went to change into Dark Jedi robes while the others waited. "The rest of you stay on your guard…the sooner we're out of here the better" the entire crew nodded as Falcan emerged from the garage section with his sword strapped to his back and his Zabrak heavy pistols on his waist.

"Ok…I'm set…" Canderous emerged wearing his mandalorian armour without the sleeves and helmet.

"Let's do this…" the mandalorian stated.

"Follow me…" Drake replied and led the two out of the Ebon Hawk.

(So another Jedi comes to Korriban…) Drake cursed silently. The twi'lik had seen the lightsaber at his belt. Still if he was careful no one would discover who he really is.

"Jedi come here often do they?" Drake asked in basic.

(Many people come to Korriban…most are traders) The twi'lik answered matter of factly (Some are Jedi who left the order…I assume you're going to the academy…I hear fallen Jedi are very welcome)

"I'm sure"

(But enough of that) the dock master said (good to see the Ebon Hawk again…since you're a regular the fee is only 25 credits) Drake brought out the required number of credits.

(Excellent…do enjoy your stay) with that the Twi'lik opened the door behind him and the three entered Dreshdae.

"The academy may have decent information for us…" Canderous said leaning close to Drake "If we could gain access to it" Drake nodded.

"We'll figure something out…" Drake replied.

"Watch it…" Drake looked round at Falcan "Dark Jedi…" the bounty hunter inclined his head to the man in front of them. He seemed to be harassing a number "hopefuls" as he called them.

Drake for the most part ignored what they were saying as he and his companions past. But unfortunately the man would spot them just as they walked past. He pose the question to them of how he should deal with the hopefuls he had at his mercy. Drake despite being in a very bad state mind wouldn't allow to be killed.

"Let them go…" he said simply in response.

"Let them go?…what could possibly convince me to do that?" The sith sneered. Drake moved his hand across his chest as he spoke the next words and they were laced with the force.

"They're not worth your time" the man clicked.

"I suppose they're not are they? Very well be gone all of you!" within a few minutes both the civilians and Shardaan, the dark Jedi were gone.

"Weak minded fool…" Falcan muttered disgusted "If he's the Sith's idea of a Dark Jedi than this'll be easy…

"Let's keep moving…" Drake led the way into the small lounge area that greeted them from the star port.

Looking towards the door to the far end, Drake swore silently again. Three sith were standing near the door, one was a beautiful blond woman, her two companions were both men, one with short black hair, and the other was dark-skinned. They'd have to past them. Drake kept his pace inconspicuous as he went to go through the door.

But unfortunately they would not be allowed to leave without confrontation "Look here my dear friends" the woman drawled, her voice was dripping with arrogance "We have some newcomers to the colony, led by a Jedi no less. I don't believe I've seen them before have you?"

"I hate Jedi…" the black hair male spat "and these fallen ones are worse…they always think they're so much better than us"

Turn around kid…" Canderous barked waving his hand to his left "unless you want more trouble than you're worth"

The woman laughed haughtily "Smart mouthed newcomers to boot"

"Looks pretty fresh to me Lashowe" the dark skinned male drawled. Drake felt his usually rather persistent patience already growing thin.

"That's what I thought," the woman replied "Well newcomer I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but in this colony…" she inclined her hands dramatically to the small building they were in " the Sith do as they please. And we are Sith. So quite literally with you live or die is based entirely on our whim…what do you say to that?"

In response to her words, the air became extremely ripe with force energy. Drake's jet-black hair blew back and fluttered slightly and electricity crackled around his body and in front of his face.

"I say you could try and kill me…and fail," Drake growled.

"Very brave words for such an insignificant person" Lashowe retorted, though she did feel somewhat intimidated though she hid it well. "Do you not realise how many Sith are on Korriban"

"Too many to count as they get killed by us one by one…" Falcan replied, spinning one his blasters in his hand.

"Let me kill this one Lashowe" the light skinned Sith said "Please let me do it!"

"Now, now let's not be hasty" Lashowe stated signalling for him to calm down "perhaps our friend here could still offer us some amusement" She looked back to Drake "what do you say? Amuse us, and we'll consider letting leave with your life" she smirked.

Falcan scoffed. "Hey Drake…" the Jedi looked at him "can I wipe that smirk of her face?"

"Yeah…she's got a lot of attitude…and needs to be taught a lesson in who she's dealing with" Canderous added, cracking his neck. Drake signalled for them both to calm down before looking back to the Sith.

"I'm more trouble than you can handle…so walk away," he said calmly as the lightning sparked around him once more before dying down. The woman scowled.

"_What!_" she snapped.

Her dark skinned companion cackled, "I think someone just stood up to you Lashowe"

"Shut up Fool! Unless you wanna be next!" she spat, he glared.

"Oh yeah? Anytime!" the light skinned man stepped between them.

"Stop it! This is boring let's go back to the academy," he demanded.

The woman took a few moments to calm down "Fine we'll go" she glared daggers at Drake "And as for you…I'll find you later" Falcan smirked as she turned away.

"Oh I just love a woman with a bad attitude and no common sense!" he shouted after her, she stiffened with rage but continued walking on.

"All right looks we'll have to gain access to this academy" Canderous pointed out.

"Yeah…I think I have a way to do it" Drake murmured. "Let's go"

The party set off to find the means to reach their goal.

Drake's struggle with darkness was still far from over on the dark world of Korriban.

* * *

_Ok there's chapter two...Reviews please!!!!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Revan had a hard time on Korriban. Playing Sith wasn't as easy at it sounds. Revan could feel the powerful call of the darkness in his heart, in grew every time he awoke in the Sith academy and when he walked on Korriban's surface. Even with Falcan and Canderous there to keep him sharp and alert, the constant struggle with his dark impulses had drained him considerably at least mentally.

Gaining prestige with Uthar Wynn, the master of the academy was no easy task. Revan had found himself reciting the Sith code to the Sith master, finding the sword of Ajunta Pall, disposing of a Sith assassin droid in the tomb of Marko Ragnos, finding students who had refused an order from Wynn. These were a few of the tasks he found himself performing.

Of course he found loopholes to complete his tasks. He disposed of a terentatek guarding the exit to the collection of caves to allow the renegade students to escape and lying about killing them. He reprogrammed the assassin droid, and then let it escape. However along the way he had eliminated most of his competition.

Shardaan was also seeking Ajunta Pull's sword, had challenged Revan in the Tomb. Of course Shardaan wasn't much trouble and was killed by Revan rather quickly. Lashowe had been more of a challenge. The two of them had worked together to defeat a Tuk'ata queen and steal the holocron it had eaten. After taking care of the animal, Lashowe had decided to take all the credit, and in the ensuing duel, Revan had killed her.

The holocron had in fact been Tulak Hord's holocron on lightsaber combat. Revan instead of giving it to Wynn, studied it himself. Preferring not to practice the form of Hord himself, Revan used it to enhance his already considerable skills in Djem So; Form V of lightsaber combat. The study proved very effective as he effortlessly defeated Jorak Uln, Uthar's former master in combat. In the process he convinced Mekel another Sith student to give up the Dark side.

Carth had also been called down to meet his son, whom Revan found in the academy. It took a great deal of persuasion to convince Dustil that the Sith were evil, but after a long affair, they succeeded in doing so. Revan had also befriended Yuthura, Wynn's female Twi'lik apprentice.

Revan after all of this had been found worthy to become a Sith and had thus been led to the tomb of Naga Sadow. He walked into the tomb with the two Sith masters behind him. He looked around.

"Very well we are ready for your final test then…" Uthar stated calmly. "You have performed very impressively" Yuthura looked at Revan with admiration.

"Indeed you have…" Uthar looked at his apprentice suspiciously.

"I dislike your tone Yuthura…" he growled, his already yellow eyes glowing slightly "what are you up to this time?"

"Nothing of course my master…" Yuthura replied almost innocently waving her right hand dismissively "I was simply agreeing with you…should we not get on with the test?"

Yes…yes of course" Uthar replied still rather suspicious "Now you must head deep into the tomb to find the statue of Naga Sadow…" Uthar said, "There you will find a lightsaber among other things…your initiation present" Uthar smiled evilly. "Once you have the lightsaber return to us…do you understand?"

"Perfectly…" Revan replied.

"Good…Yuthura and I will await your return…may the force serve you well…" Revan turned his back to the two Sith masters and walked through the large door.

Almost immediately Revan drew his lightsaber, it's blue glow enveloping the area around him as a wraid charged him. It was larger than the one's had encountered on Tatooine but fell all the same. Revan simply leapt over it and severed its head. Revan disposed of its friends just as easily, bisected the first one before cleaving the second's skull in two and deactivated his saber as the carcass fell to the ground.

Revan scoffed and moved down the corridor on his right, coming up to a large door. In front of the door was a skeleton of a dead Sith. Revan knelt down and looked over finding nothing useful. He looked over the area around him again finding nothing useful. His eyes narrowed as he sensed a malicious presence behind the door in front of him. No not one but two. Revan kept his inactive saber in his hand and moved through the door.

He emerged through the door looking round. He whipped back around when the door slammed and sealed shut. He slowly turned his head back round as the two creatures emerged from the shadows.

Terentateks, beasts created by Exar Kun, specifically to hunt Jedi. Revan had encountered two of these things before. The first on Kashyyyk and the second here on Korriban. The first had been challenging, in fact it had almost killed him, it had taken a month for him to fully recover from both the wound and the poison it had injected into his system.

Revan felt his anger begin to spike. It wasn't what they had done to him, but what the affect on Bastila had been when he was wounded. His lightsaber snarled to life as the first of the two monstrosities in the room took a swipe at him. He ducked and rolled away keeping his distance as the second beast charged at him. The first stood up and lunged at him from the other side. Revan waited patiently as they closed in.

At the last split second he slashed the first one's tusks and then back flipped away. The monster screeched and careened headlong into its companion. They both fell into a heap and roared at each other forgetting their prey for a few moments. Revan moved over to the switch near the other door in the room and pulled it causing the room to shake at little and the door to unlock.

Both creature's heads whirled on him and he snarled as the beast's readied an attack. Then suddenly something just snapped. He couldn't explain why or how but all of a sudden an inhuman amount of rage engulfed him. With a roar Revan raised his hand and incinerated the two Terentateks with a vicious barrage of force lightning. Both beasts howled in agony and then collapsed to the ground in a smouldering heap. Revan took a deep breath feeling the anger leave him as quickly as it had come. Then he realised where it had come from. The bond, something was changing, he couldn't put his finger on it but _something_ was different.

Shaking his head to throw those thoughts from his mind, Revan walked into the next room and looked around finding two pillars. He examined them finding one named the pillar of fire; the other called the pillar of ice.

As he began to console the force for an option, he remembered a lesson he had always tried to teach Bastila: follow your heart. Looking between the pillars he moved to the pillar of ice and took a special ice grenade from the compartment within it. Revan left the room and saw a small glint of something from the skeleton in the corner. Approaching the bones he saw the shine of a sliver crystal. He picked it up and slight burning sensation caused his hand to tense. He wasn't sure what it was but it was a lightsaber crystal that much he could tell, but the amount of light energy emanating from it was incredible. He pocketed the crystal and exited the room.

For some reason his body turned to autopilot, suddenly he knew where to go and how to get there. He walked down the corridor to his right and came across a pool of acid. Not knowing exactly how strong it was, he picked up a pebble and chucked it into the pool. The pebble immediately ceased to be in existence as the acid ate through the stone in a heartbeat. Revan looked at the door over the acid pool, feeling the presence of the star map on the other side. Thinking of something he pulled the ice grenade from his belt and hurled into the pool. After a few seconds wait the pool froze over. He tentatively placed his foot on the ice and then waked across it, without it giving away.

Revan reached the star map and began listing down the co-ordinates from the map. After he did so it changed giving the routes to a new planet on the map. Listing it down Revan placed his datapad back in his belt and saw the lightsaber he was meant to bring back in the statue behind the star map. He approached the statue and pulled the lightsaber from its place. Looking it over disapprovingly he exited the room to find the two Sith masters waiting on the ice pool.

"Well done you have performed admirably and have proved yourself worthy of joining the Sith" Uthar stated.

"The force has served you well…" Yuthura added on. Uthar began speaking but Revan barely heard half of what he said. He could sense something through the bond but he couldn't make it out. It was light and dark at the same time, yet the dark was slowly taking control.

"Now in order to complete your induction you must defeat an opponent in combat" Uthar continued then a malicious glint "normally this would take place against a fellow student but I do believe my apprentice Yuthura will suffice" Yuthura looked shocked at the words.

"What?! You mean you planned to have him fight me during the test?!" she shouted.

"Indeed" Uthar replied in his usual calm voice "you have become too power hungry for your own Yuthura and I have no need of such an apprentice, you must die" Yuthura smirked.

"No master…it is you who is finished" Yuthura spat "And my young friend here will help me assure that"

"Really?" Uthar spoke as if Yuthura had just told him the republic was about to be destroyed, almost in pleasant surprise "You intend to join her in her foolish vendetta" Revan nodded.

"Sorry but I'm with Yuthura" Uthar smirked and then his golden eyes glowed dangerously.

"So the time has come has it? You wish to face the wrath of a Sith Lord?" His face contorted into a snarl "THEN SO BE IT!!!!!" his doubled lightsaber erupted from its hilt. Yuthura quickly drew her own red saber and the two began to clash in a fierce flurry of blows.

Revan threw the Sith saber away and drew his blue sader. He charged Uthar, who force pushed Ban away and quickly brought his blades to intercept Revan. Revan blocked the first blow and quickly battered a second strike away. Blue and red arcs formed in the air as the two circled and continued to barrage each other with blows. Yuthura quickly rejoined the fray and Uthar found himself hard-pressed to hold them back.

Uthar ducked a blow and kicked Yuthura away as Revan brought his blade down to sever Uthar's hilt. Uthar quickly discarded the left half and charged again. Revan parried, blocked and battered away Uthar's blows.

Left, right, up, down, upper right, upper left and lower right. The pattern was endless. Revan's anger began to spike anger and his eyes began to change to that sinister golden colour common to the Sith as he pushed Uthar back. Revan using the rage to empower his blows; knocked Uthar's blade away and then drove his saber into Uthar's chest.

Uthar's eyes widened and he looked at Revan. Suddenly he recognised the man, and for a brief moment his eyes were filled with respect for the former Sith Lord, before his body collapsed lifeless to the ground. Revan took a deep breath but Yuthura stood her saber still active.

"Though you have helped me in my goals, I do not wish to share my power" she said, but her voice was half-hearted and lacked conviction. "Forgive me…my friend… prepare yourself"

Revan snarled as he avoided a downward strike before he blocked a second blow. Revan growled as he shoved the Twi'lik back.

For a few minutes they duelled but Revan again felt his rage boil. Yuthura felt herself back away in fear as his eyes turned fully golden. Revan's jet-black hair fluttered slightly and he leapt forward. Revan's assault was too much for Yuthura to withstand. He was too powerful, too fast and far-beyond her in duelling skill. Revan using his Djem So and force-empowered strength sent a vicious upward strike towards. Yuthura's lightsaber flew from her grasp and he kicked her back, sending her to the ground. Revan spun his blade around his hand, and then brought it back over his shoulder and thrust the blade forward as the Twi'lik closed her eyes accepting her fate. But then a voice calling his programmed name caused all the rage to leave him and the light to return back to his soul while the darkness shimmered once again beneath it's surface.

_Drake forgive me…_

Yuthura watched in terror as his blue blade was angled over his right shoulder towards her throat and she backed away slightly. She closed her eyes as the blade thrust forward waiting for the end. But it never came. Yuthura at first couldn't believe she was till breathing and dared herself to open her eyes. When she did she saw her opponent stood transfixed on the spot. His eyes were back to their normal cyan colour and they were wide with shock, his breathing coming in gulps as he stared at her. He took a couple of steps back and the saber he held clattered to the ground and deactivated. He slumped to ground.

Bastila. It had been Bastila. Something must have finally happened. Revan swallowed as he felt the bond at her end close entirely. She hadn't been able to hold out long enough. Revan looked up to see Yuthura getting to her feet, looking defeated.

"Kill me…my friend it's the only option you have," she said.

"No…I won't kill you" Revan replied "Go…get out of here…the second they find out what happened here they will try to kill you" Yuthura gazed at him.

"But where do I go? The Jedi will not take me back…and the Sith will reject me now" Revan got to his feet.

"The Jedi are more forgiving then you think…" he replied, "Seek them out while you still can go…leave this place and find that peace you have been seeking…" Yuthura for the first time smiled. A genuine smile and she bowed slightly.

"I was right about you my friend…you do not belong with the Sith you are destined for something greater" she turned limped away from him and he watched her leave.

His heart was heavy, something must have happened to Bastila, something bad. He raised his hand and called his lightsaber to him. Revan tapped his communicator

"Carth I have the coordinates…pick me up in the valley" he'd sent Falcan and Canderous back to the ship.

"Copy that…" Revan left the tomb to await the Ebon Hawk also leaving behind the corpse of Uthar Wynn. With him gone and Yuthura redeemed the Sith academy would fall into ruin.

As he boarded the Ebon Hawk, Revan found Falcan awaiting him. The bounty hunter looked him over and smiled.

"Well you were able to resist… it seems" Revan looked down and Falcan guessed the rest "She couldn't hold on could she?" Revan shook his head.

"It's my fault if I hadn't of been so…" Revan began.

"Revan…nothing could've been done…" Falcan replied as they entered the main hold.

"Malak's going to pay" Revan growled "I won't let him get away with this…" Falcan nodded.

"Well lucky for you…I know somewhere we could find something of use…" Revan looked at him confused "I got a message from an old friend of mine…well acquaintance actually but he's helped me through some tough spots…his name is Suvam Tan…he found out I was travelling with you and has requesting a meeting" Falcan finished. Revan frowned.

"We don't have time…" he started.

"We do…believe me…you going to want to see him…he told me he was something for you specifically" Falcan replied.

Revan sighed and smiled looking at his friend "Alright where is he?"

"Yavin …" Falcan replied "Don't worry this shouldn't take long" Revan and Falcan moved to the cockpit as the Ebon Hawk entered hyperspace heading for Yavin.

The Ebon Hawk soared gently into the Yavin Station hanger. Falcan and Revan walked down the ramp as it lowered. The station looked like it had seen better days, it was worn down and almost falling apart but looked in overall better condition than most space stations of it's age. Falcan led the former Sith lord through the corridor before they came to a door. Falcan stood to one side and looked at Revan.

"This is it…" he said "you go alone from here…" Revan nodded knowing Suvam only wanted to see him. As the door began to open Falcan spoke again "let me give you some advice: be honest about who you are" Revan nodded and walked through the first door.

He came to a second door just as quickly but it opened before he got there. Behind it stood a middle sized grey skinned rodian: Suvam Tan.

"Here so soon? I was not expecting you" Suvam spoke in basic, which surprised Revan.

"Falcan told me you wanted to see me" the former Jedi replied, "My name is Revan"

"Yes…I know…but no doubt that's Falcan's advice to tell me your identity" Revan nodded and Suvam smiled "Follow me I have two things for you" the entered a large workshop area. Revan saw a large array of weapons and items adorned the walls, enough weapons to start a small-scale war.

"Now then…this I found a while ago…on Yavin 4" Suvam pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a small cyan crystal, the same colour as Drake's eyes. "The Mantle of the Force…this crystal alters the colour of the blade, but at the same time increases your force powers potency…go ahead take it…the workbench is there" Revan scooped up the crystal and moved to the workbench.

Unclipping his saber, he took out the blue crystal from the hilt, and carefully placed the Mantle of the force into the hilt. Making sure everything was in place Revan thumbed the ignition switch. A silvery cyan blade slid from the hilt with a _snap-hiss._ Revan felt the power pulsating from the blade flow into his arm, like it was an extension of his being.

"Incredible…" Revan muttered, "this is incredible" Suvam smiled as Revan de-powered the blade.

"I still have one last thing for you…" Revan turned to see the rodian bring up another small box but within it resided a lightsaber. It was beautifully crafted, looking almost regal in appearance, with golden lines running up the hilt.

"This lightsaber I designed myself…" Suvam said, as Revan looked at the lightsaber "this is the Heart of the Guardian…it is said to only appear in times of great need and only to those who are worthy" Revan looked at Suvam " this is a powerful crystal, amplifying a lightsaber's power greatly…" Revan picked the hilt up and examined it. It was an excellent hilt and he turned it in his hands. It felt like it was his and he looked at Suvam who nodded.

Revan held the blade out and pressed the ignition switch. Almost on command a brilliant dazzling light filled the room. The blade of the saber was a beautiful bronze colour and the power Revan could feel from the saber was astounding. Just like the Mantle of the force it felt like it was part of him. For the first time Revan found himself truly speechless.

"So it seems you were right once again my friend" Revan saw Falcan leaning against the wall "The Heart of the Guardian has found its wielder" Revan looked between him and Suvam.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The Heart of the Guardian is unique crystal, it chooses it's owner, only those it chooses can ever wield it properly" Suvam answered "Now then…you have important business to take care of Revan" he smiled again and held it his hand "This is a personal gift from me to you to help you defeat Malak…good luck and may the force be with you" Revan smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Thank you Suvam and May the force be with you" Falcan and Revan turned to leave and Suvam watched the leave, satisfied he had played his part.

"Are you ready to save Bastila?" Falcan asked. Revan nodded.

"Yes…nothing will stop me from getting her back" Revan replied. As Falcan boarded the ship, Revan closed his eyes for moment.

_Hold beloved I'm coming for you_

Revan opened his eyes, determination glowing within them as he boarded the Ebon Hawk and it left the Yavin Station behind as it headed for the new planet on it's map and for the final and most difficult Revan would ever face.

* * *

_Chapter 3 is up...what'd ya think? Reviews please!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Revan moved out of the doorway leading to the temple summit and looked around the small room as Jolee and Juhani came up to his side. Ever since they had crash-landed on this unknown world, the party had been thrown from one situation to another.

First of all the battle with the Rakatan from the Black Tribe and then meeting the Elder tribe and earning their trust through rescuing one of their warriors. To do this Revan, Carth and Zaalbar had been forced to slaughter the Black Tribe and kill their chieftain the One before being able to rescue the Elder warrior.

The Elders had agreed that he would be able to enter the temple as long as he went alone. He initially agreed to do so, but Jolee and Juhani had arrived claiming to have seen a premonition of a darkness inside the temple possibly Malak. Revan had managed to convince the Elders to allow them to enter, secretly he relished at the chance to fight Malak for what he ever he had done to Bastila.

But here and now on the summit of the temple, he realised it wasn't Malak that was within the temple. The aura he sensed while dark and warped, was beautifully familiar and he knew it almost as well as he knew his own. It was an aura he had fallen in love with, along with the person it belonged to. Revan felt his pain build up and it showed on his handsome face, something that did not go unnoticed by Jolee

"Revan…" he whispered putting his hand on the young man's shoulder

"Nothing is more painful than feeling this…" Revan mumbled. "I can't believe this is about to happen…"

"You going to have face it now…there's no going back…" Revan sighed and his cyan eyes closed.

For a split second his aura almost vanished, as if it had not even existed like a whisper on the wind. Than his eyes snapped back open and the energy that the other two Jedi could feel was unbelievable. It was like a hurricane, powerful and ferocious filled with rage, hatred and pain. Revan took a deep breath and walked through the second doorway of the small room and came face to face with the very person who had saved his life upon that bridge no more than a year ago.

No longer did she wear that form-fitting outfit she always did; now black leather robes replaced it. Her blue-grey eyes did not hold the innocence of her soul untainted and uncorrupted but shone with a hint of yellow and burned with an unnatural rage. She was still the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid his eyes, but it wasn't that innocent beauty he had come to know so well. It was that dark, corrupted beauty common to those who'd become a shell of their former self. Bastila Shan stood calmly watching Revan approach, with an evil smile on her face and her double-bladed lightsaber in her hand. Revan hesitantly took the Mantle of the Force lightsaber from his belt, leaving the Heart of the Guardian on his belt as he stopped a few feet away from the now corrupted shadow of his love, Jolee and Juhani behind him sabers inactive in their hands.

For a few moments no one spoke. Bastila and Revan had locked eyes and Revan had his mental barriers up despite Bastila trying to probe his mind. There was a time he would have let her do so freely and without hesitation or question. But now this was last thing he could allow, he'd save her whether she liked it or not.

"Revan I knew you'd come for me…" Revan continued to gaze at Bastila without a word. "Malak thought you might be afraid to enter the temple again but…he doesn't know you like I do…since you've changed" The smile hadn't changed in the slightest as Bastila continued to look at Revan, paying no heed to the others.

"Bastila…" Juhani pleaded, "Come with us…we need to escape before Malak returns"

Bastila laughed haughtily at the Cathar's words "Escape? You don't understand. I have sworn allegiance to Malak and the Sith. I am no longer a pawn of the Jedi Council" Revan stiffened slightly at being called a _pawn_ and a bolt of electricity crackled up his body, his black hair fluttering slightly.

"Don't do this Bas…" he answered "Don't give in to the Dark side" Bastila looked at him with what seemed to be sympathy.

"You say that as if the Dark Side is a terrible thing…" she replied softly "The council has brainwashed you as it has the others. Like they once did to me. They say the Dark side is something to be feared but in reality they simply wish to manipulate those strong in the force, the fear of the Dark Side is simply a tool for control" Bastila's voice had become laced with venom and Revan found his heart turning to stone.

She held out her hand "Why do think they forbade you and Malak from entering the Mandalorian wars. They knew you would realise your true potential and break free of their domination…" she then swiped her hand viciously through the air and her face became a snarl "Malak has shown me that the Council have been using me the same way they tried to use you…because they knew one day I would surpass them all" Revan looked away slightly unable to meet her gaze.

"Bastila don't do this…" he whispered so only she could hear looking back at her once again raising his mental barriers to keep her from his mind "Come back to the light…" he felt her withdraw from his mind but kept his barriers up.

"I…resisted at first" she replied turning away to walk back towards the ship. "I endured the Sith torments with the passionless serenity of a true Jedi, emptying my mind. But after a week of endless tortures…" Tortures! Revan's eyes being to glow with a hint of yellow, though they mostly remained their natural cyan colour "I finally saw the truth and Malak helped me acknowledge my rage and hatred and gaining the power that was denied from me by the council!"

Her words dripped with malice as she spoke again "They would have me bow and call them master, like some small child!" she spat as Revan continued to resist her probing " they would gladly use my Battle Meditation in their wars and to their own ends while I followed their every order and their code. But they were jealous, jealous of my power! What I could and have become!" Bastila stopped her rant as Revan continued to hold her gaze. His eyes betrayed nothing and his body was relaxed…for now.

"Fight it Bas…you're stronger then this!" Bastila snarled at Revan's words taking them as an insult before calming down and looking at him with pity.

"You sad little fool…" she whispered shaking her head "you speak as if I'm the same Bastila you've know all along. But freed from the control of the Council, I am much, much more. I almost wish you could see the way I see things now. I wish you could join me and taste the power once again. Sadly I doubt you are even capable of it now" Revan's hair now covered his eyes.

In truth though it was the last thing he wanted to do, Revan knew this would end with a clash. Also he was somewhat hurt by her words. Revan decided that he would challenge her claims.

"Is…that…right?" he answered slowly. Bastila frowned and then her eyes widened slightly as Revan's cyan blade came into being with a slow _snap-hiss_.

Revan slowly lifted his eyes to meet with hers once again. This time his eyes literally swam with his pain, and the betrayal he felt with her finally succumbing to her temptation. Her gaze faltered slightly.

"With the power of the Star Forge Malak will destroy the Republic and conquer the galaxy" Bastila replied sweeping her arm out dramatically. "And I will be his apprentice…after I prove my worth by killing you" Revan actually smirked at her words. Despite the fact this was the woman he loved, he'd heard those words some many times and each person who'd uttered them had failed.

Bastila's face twisted into a snarl and her doubled bladed lightsaber roared to life as she leapt at Revan hurling Jolee and Juhani back with the force. Revan swung his Mantle of the Force blade up and parried her blow. Revan calmly slid his blade down to counter her second strike. He then shoved her back and leaned his head back to avoid a sweep at his head. Revan hopped back slightly as she swung at his legs. Bastila spun away and twirled her saber in her hands.

Revan spun his saber around his hand looking at the shadow of the Bastila he'd fallen in love with. He shook his head sorrowfully and then settled in a classic Form V Djem So stance, his blade angled above and behind his head. Bastila smiled in sadistic pleasured and held her saber in her right hand in front of her, her left arm drawn back towards her midsection. Revan then lowered his blade to his side, the blade angled down in front of his legs. He slowly brought his left hand up and gestured her to attack.

Bastila smirked and attacked again. Revan calmly parried her first blow before ducking a second. Suddenly he attacked, striking at her left side, then bringing his blade down to slide of her blade. Bastila growled and shoved him back or had he allowed her to push him back?

By this point Juhani and Jolee had recovered and joined the fray.

Bastila calmly deflected both their attacks before shoving Juhani away and spin kicking Jolee into unconsciousness. Bastila then spun away from a blow by Juhani and reside her hand. Force lightning erupted from her hand and sent Juhani hurtling backwards with a shriek. The Cathar collided with the wall and slumped the floor.

Bastila refocused her attention on her former love or was he still her love? Bastila felt hesitation to attack for a split second, then yelled and brought her blade down towards his face.

But his cyan blade was there to lock with hers. They stood for a few seconds locked in a struggle for supremacy. Revan however knew Bastila was holding back. Revan now began to tire of her games.

"Come on Bastila! You're not even trying!" he spat as he shoved her back with incredible force. Bastila flipped nimbly in the air and landed graciously on her feet.

"Malak was wrong about you…" she said as the two stared at each other, sabers held at their sides "The power of the Dark side is not completely lost to you it seems…you're stronger than I thought possible after what the council did to you" She smiled.

"And you can deny what you are Revan. But you are deluding yourself" she spoke coolly "I know the truth. I have seen the shadows of your mind. Remember I was there when you nearly died in the trap the Jedi Council set for you" she held out her hand pointing to her head. "We are forever linked by my actions on that bridge"

Revan spun his lightsaber around his hand once, before he twirled it in front of him and then settled in the same stance he'd taken against her on that bridge. "Yes Bastila, that link is how I know you _will_ return to us"

"These are not your true feelings Revan…" she said sympathetically. But his eyes said otherwise and she found herself becoming entranced by those eyes like she had done before. She stopped herself from falling under their spell and continued her speech.

"You are speaking as a tool of the Jedi Council" she tried to break him with her words. But she knew deep down he was not that weak, words could not harm him at all "But I see now the Jedi were using us both"

"Like Malak is using you now" he replied softly. Bastila flinched but continued on.

"They hoped I would draw out your memories, exploiting the bond between us" she spat. Her anger at this was different it wasn't that dark anger. It was a hurt and protective anger about using Revan. She may not have realized it but he did. "But in our shared visions, I felt the so-called taint of the dark-side. But now I embrace that dark-side. _Your_ dark-side!" she finished

"My dark-side?" he replied. "You should have learned from that mistake Bastila"

"No your only mistake was giving up that power" she shot back desperate to turn him "But now I see your strength, you deserve the title of Sith Lord, not Malak!" she once again raised her hand towards him "Join me and we can destroy Malak and rule the galaxy as Master and apprentice!"

Revan scoffed at her words and lowered his saber again. "What I want is what Malak stole from me," he murmured.

"Yes your title of Dark Lord!" she answered eagerly.

"NO!" he thundered "_You_!" Bastila became still. His words had hit her heart, something she did not expect.

"Revan…" she hesitated slightly her voice noticeably softer then it became strong again "The power of the Dark Side is yours to command! Use it to destroy Malak. And I will help you rule the galaxy" Revan shook his head, and Bastila felt her heart sink at his words.

"You're insane if you think I'll make that mistake again" she glared at Revan in hurt, shame and rage.

"You pathetic _fool_" she hissed, "You and I could have ruled the galaxy. But now I will be at Lord Malak's side instead as he destroys you and the Republic" Bastila spun on her heel and ran towards her ship. Revan followed her but was thrown back by the roar of the engines as the fighter rocketed away.

Revan stood watching the fighter fly away. Juhani and Jolee began to stir as Revan gazed up at the sky a tear slipping from his eye. Then it happened any restraints Revan had fell, all walls were shattered. Electricity crackled up his body as Revan tensed, his rage, anger, hatred, pain and suffering came to a boil. He threw his head back and let out a howl of agony. The force-energy around him erupted and several statues began to crumble under the weight of his power. Revan continued to howl until his lunges screamed for air. By that point the statues had completely fallen and Revan stood his chest heaving as his pain and rage leave him slowly and reluctantly.

Revan focused his energies to the force and found whom he sought as Jolee and Juhani moved to the console to shut down the disruptor field around the Star Forge.

* * *

Darth Malak stood on the observation deck of the Star Forge calmly looking out over the assembled Sith Fleet. His sickly yellow sunken eyes glowed from their place in his face as he watched the ships settle into battle formations.

"_Malak!"_ The Dark Lord turned and looked around the room. That voice, he knew it well, but he was not present on the deck.

"Revan?" he exclaimed "How…?"

"_You took her from me Malak…"_ Revan's voice echoed in his mind. He could hear the anger and hatred in Revan's voice. _"You will pay for what you did to her! I'll rip the entire Star Forge apart until I find you…and when I do I'll make you regret ever setting eyes on Bastila! And more importantly you will regret not killing me when you had the chance!"_

Malak felt a small hint of fear enter his mind. Revan wasn't one for making threats, but when he did, very few could argue he couldn't back them up. Revan's voice echoed again through the force leaving a final lingering promise.

"_This all ends now! And it'll end with your death!_

_

* * *

Ok, that was a little difficult to write. What do you think guys????? _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Revan sat in the barracks on his bunk. His eyes were locked with the floor as his head was down and his breathing was heavy and laboured. He was not in the best of mood's to say the least. From Korriban up until now his temper had been very much in check, now his rage was unrestrained and only once he had her back would he be able to calm down entirely.

Revan took a deep breath to relax sligthly. The Ebon Hawk was approaching the Star Forge, he could feel the impact of the blaster bolts from the Star Forge around him, as the Ebon Hawk shuddered and rocked slightly.

Then he felt it stop and the Ebon Hawk had docked with the Star Forge. Revan slowly raised his eyes up and then stood. Within his eyes shone a fierce determination, more so than the rage. He knew this was his sin and his mess. Now he alone must be the one to clean it up.

Revan summoned his lightsabers from his bunk and attached them to his belt as he exited the barracks heading for the main hold. When he arrived the entire crew was assembled. He entered and looked around at his friends all of whom looked back at him. He smiled softly as he gazed round at them listing their individual gifts.

Mission, innocent and resourceful, Zaalbar strong and silent, Canderous powerful and loyal, Juhani brave and fiery, Jolee calm and kind, Hk-47 merciless and sadistic, T3-M4 intelligent and crafty. Revan then gazed at the final two, Carth and Falcan. Falcan calm and skilful and Carth loyal to a fault and trustworthy. He finished looking at his friends and knew what he wanted to say.

"We have been through a lot to get here…and each event, battle and situation has strengthened our bond of companionship," he stated, his friends remained silent listening to his words. "Now here upon the Star Forge this journey ends one way or another…but before this battle begins I want to say to each and every one of you…" Revan looked around once again at his friends, his family.

"I have never been more blessed in my life with friends like you…" all of them smiled at his words. "All of you know that I wish to fight through the Star Forge alone…" they all nodded. They had realized this and despite whatever reservations that had about it, they knew could not dissuade him from this.

"Each one of you in your own way has had something to teach me. Both about myself and the galaxy around me." He paused to take a final look at his companions seeing their determination in their eyes. "I love and admire you all…and this is how I know we will win this battle" They all nodded and then Canderous actually began clapping. To his surprise they all joined in with the applause for a few seconds before allowing him to give them their instructions.

"Carth Mission Zaalbar and T3, you will remain and guard the ship. The Sith will want to cut off our escape, we mustn't allow them to" the mentioned four gave their affirmative before going to retrieve their equipment. "Canderous, Hk, Jolee, Juhani, Falcan…" the remaining five stepped forward. "You will join with whatever Jedi have made it aboard the Star Forge and divert the enemy attention away from me…make sure as few Sith as possible get the Ebon Hawk" the five nodded. Canderous, Hk, Jolee and Juhani departed but Falcan remained for a few seconds.

"Here…" Revan looked down to see the Solari crystal in Falcan's hand "You will need this…" Revan smiled and took the crystal.

A few minutes later the Mantle of the Force Lightsaber was amplified by the intense light energy of the Solari crystal. Revan felt the lightsaber tune with his body and deactivated the saber.

"Thank you…" Revan said to Falcan. Falcan nodded and pulled his sword from his back and spun around his hand as he followed his partners from the Ebon Hawk.

"Good luck…" he stated as he left. Revan took a deep breath and exited the Ebon Hawk. As he exited the ship one the Jedi, a human female approached him.

"Good you made it. Now come on. Before they realise…" as she spoke a large group of Dark Jedi poured from the door on the other, all igniting their blood red sabers.

"Damn! So much for having the element of surprise!" as she spoke Falcan charged to first Dark Jedi and quickly engaged him with his blade. Juhani and Jolee both sort out their own opponents as the Jedi joined the fray. Canderous riddled one Dark Jedi with blaster fire as she leapt at Revan.

"We'll deal with the scum!" Canderous barked as he charged into the battle. As the dark-haired woman Jedi nodded to Revan and rushed to the aid of her allies, Revan quickly moved towards the door but stopped and looked back at his friends as they battled with the Sith.

Falcan shoved his opponent's saber down, and then slashed through the Dark-siders chest. Not losing any momentum he spun round and drove his sword through a second's midsection. Twisting the blade and then yanking it out he allowed her to fall to the ground lifeless before looking up at Revan.

"Don't just stand there! Get going!" he commanded, "We'll deal with this!" Revan nodded and ran through the door as more Sith soldiers began charging through the door. Canderous came and stood next Falcan with a smirk.

"Let the fun begin!" Falcan grinned the adrenaline of the battle coursing through his veins as he and Canderous led the charge at the enemy.

Revan moved through the Star Forge corridors as quickly as he could. Bursting through an open, he threw his hand forward hurling the unfortunate battalion of Sith soldiers off of the walkway. Drawing his cyan lightsaber, leaving the Heart of the Guardian on his belt, he cleaved a charging Sith solider in two, before swinging his arm out and beheading a second and final Sith who'd somehow avoided being thrown into the abyss beneath him.

Keeping his lightsaber active Revan began running through the corridors once again heading to the centre of the Star Forge, subconsciously finding his way.

* * *

Malak stood looking over the construction of the star fighters. As he folded his arms over his chest, a silver clad Sith Master approached him. 

"Lord Malak, a squadron of Jedi Knights have boarded the Star Forge, their fighters have docked in the Hanger bay".

"This is not unexpected" Malak replied casually "The Jedi are formidable opponents. Send the Star Forge battle droids to deal with them" the Master blinked confused. Mere droids?

"L-lord Malak forgive me but how can mere droids stand against the Jedi" Malak's eyes seemed to smirk in amusement.

"You underestimate the power of the Forge's droid army" he replied, "Dispatch the droids," he commanded again.

"Of course Lord Malak".

* * *

Revan swung his blade severing the left arm of Sith soldier. Spinning his blade in his hand, he drove the blade backwards and embedded it in the Sith's gut. He shot his leg out and kicked the Sith off of the saber into a wall where the man slumped to the ground lifeless. 

As he turned round, the doors on either side of the walkway exploded inwardly. Through the doors came a pair of red battle droids each.

Revan cursed silently, and then guided his blade through the air, reflected the blaster bolts away.

He suddenly shot forward, slicing through the droids circuits. Leaping away, he landed on top of a second droid and drove his saber through its head. Hopping off of this one he backed off a few steps as the second pair of battle droids moved to attack him. As soon as they reached the disabled droids, the circuits overloaded sending all of the droids to the scrap heap. Revan saw another door exploded open and sent a powerful wave of force lightning, frying the droids on the other side until they were simply piles of worthless metal.

Calmly moving past the sparking junk piles, Revan noticed a number of flashing lightsabers. A collection of Dark Jedi and Jedi were duelling fiercely on the catwalks. Revan began sprinting towards the battle, using the force to hurl a final collection of droids off of the walkway. However as he ran, the first Jedi fell a smouldering hole in his chest. Revan tensed and began a force jump towards the battle. However as he jumped the second Jedi fell, his mid-section smoking from a lightsaber slash. When Revan was almost on the walkway, the final Jedi was defeated leaving Revan alone with three Dark-siders but this was no matter.

Before the first of the trio could respond, Revan had cleaved her through the shoulders as he landed, ending her life. With one hand he parried the second's blow, before clotheslining him to the ground, spinning round and then driving his blade through his heart. The last one attempted to sever his spine, but his saber shot up behind his back to catch her crimson blade. He shoved her back, and turned round in time to bisect the Dark Jedi in two.

Leaving the corpses where they lay, Revan once again set off for the depths of the Star Forge.

* * *

In the center of the Forge, Malak stood watching the sith interceptors leave to aid in the battle with the Republic fleet. As the fighters rose and left for the hanger bays to join the battle, the same Sith Master as before approached him, cautiously. 

"Why have you disturbed me?" he hissed, annoyed at the man's intrusion.

"Forgive me Lord Malak, but I have news of the Jedi" the man replied.

"Ah the Jedi…" Malak replied as if he was discussing the weather. "Did my droids pass their test? Did they destroy our enemies?"

N-no Lord Malak" the Sith replied. "The entire droid army has been destroyed" Malak blinked slightly then was still unconcerned.

"Strange…"he breathed, "I did not think there were any within the Order who could stand against the Star Forge's battle droids".

"It…" the master gulped "It was Revan Lord Malak…your former master is here. On the Star forge" Malak's sickly yellow eyes glowed dangerously.

Yes…That would explain why the droids failed. Revan was always strong in the force" Malak's right fist clenched in rage. "Very well. Send out all available troops. The apprentices as well"

"Do you think they will stop Revan Lord Malak?"

"Of course not!" the Dark Lord spat "But they will slow Revan down, and that will give me time to prepare the Star Forge's defences. I am curious about the full extent of the Star Forge's capabilities. One as powerful as my former master will be an interesting experiment" With that Malak walked away as the subordinate sent orders to send all available troops and Dark Jedi against Revan.

* * *

Revan stepped out of the elevator and looked around. To his right was a wall so not that way obviously. Revan turned to his left and saw a slightly unnerving sight. A huge number of Sith soldiers and Dark Jedi were pouring towards him, all of them determined to gain the prestige from killing Revan. 

"Oh that's fair…" Revan said sarcastically. "So I have to fight through an entire army first?!" Revan leaving his question hanging in the air, waded in. Revan cleaved a first Dark Jedi through the midsection. Spinning round, he ran a soldier through the chest, before using the force to hurl him into his companions.

The former dark-lord shot past them using the force to enhance his speed and strength. Many of the scum in his way fell to his blade, as moved through them. Revan shot through a door and used the force to lock it.

He stopped to catch his breath

"Maybe going alone wasn't such a good idea after all," he muttered to himself. Looking round he saw he was in some sort of control room. Approaching the computer panel, he saw the controls to the turrets aside and along his root to the command center. He silently thanked the force, using his computer skills to hack the turrets targeting system programming them to attack the Sith. As his handiwork began to take affect, he felt a glow envelop the plasteel cylinder behind him. He frowned, as he hadn't done anything.

He approached the container, his heart pounding as he opened the cylinder. It was like his soul had re-found its purpose, as he took in the view of the robes that had struck fear into Jedi and Sith alike when he was the Dark Lord. His mind was conflicting now. Part of him wanted to retake the robes, while the rest of him argued that it would be against everything he was working to protect.

Revan closed his eyes and consoled his heart. A few moments of decision making, Revan's eyes slowly opened his decision reached, knowing what lay ahead of him. He reached into the cylinder and took his old robes out.

There was no mask. _Probably for the best_ he thought as he quickly stripped off the clothes he'd been wearing up to this point. He then pulled on the robes, taking three minutes to reattach his weapons to his new and yet old armour. Before pulling up his hood, he looked into the glass screen for a few moments studying his appearance. Nothing had changed, he was not pale, or deformed and his eyes had not changed. He was still in control this he knew as he pulled up his hood, shrouding his face in shadow.

_If this is what it takes to save Bastila…then so be it._

Whether Revan knew it or not the donning of his old robes had changed him. This was not the same man as before, similar but not the same. Instead of fighting the darkness in his heart, he had accepted that it was as much a part of him as the light and the change was permanent. He achieved a perfect balance. He was not aware of Malak, Jolee and Juhani's eyes snapping wide for a second as his power grew to unimaginable heights.

As Revan finished pulling up his hood, the door to the room blew open. The battalion of Sith all skidded to a halt as they took in the view of the former dark lord in his olds robes. Revan slowly turned to look at them for a second and the raised his arm.

His palm suddenly shot open with an incredible amount of force energy. The entire battalion screamed as they hurtled out of the door and into various parts of machinery. A second smaller group of Dark Jedi came round the bend. Before they could react a black blur shot through them, with sound of burning flesh and Revan appeared behind them, his cyan saber held out in one hand.

The dark Jedi crumpled to the ground and Revan straightened up, seeing the army of Sith soldiers coming towards him. Revan opened his left hand and the Heart of the Guardian flew to his palm, the bronze blade snarling to life.

Both sabers held firm, the dark-angel know as Revan drove into the hordes of enemies in front of him as he continued moving towards the command center.

* * *

Malak stood in the command center looking at the hologram of the battle in front of him, keeping his mind off the power Revan was emanating at this point. The door opened and Bastila approached him from behind as he continued to observe the battle. 

"Master…why have you summoned me?" she asked, "Without my battle mediation the Republic fleet could break through an assault the Star Forge".

"This will not take long Bastila…" He replied. Bastila felt her hatred for the man grow as he spoke her name. Only Revan could…no he was her enemy now. He had made sure of that. "I only thought you should know Revan is here on the Star Forge".

"Revan?" she asked in shock, she hadn't sensed his presence "but…"

"The force is driving us to a confrontation with my old master…" Malak said as he sensed Bastila's fear grow, he need to turn her completely "You must kill Revan to prove yourself as my apprentice…finish what you started on that temple".

"Yes L-lord Malak" Bastila replied. Kill Revan? Could she?

"I sense your fear" Malak commented "But it is unfounded. The power of the Star Forge will fuel the power within you. You will be strong enough to defeat my old master. Stay here and use your battle mediation. Revan will find you. It is inevitable" Bastila bowed.

"Yes lord Malak. I will not fail you again" Malak moved away as Bastila settled in meditation a faint blue glow enveloping her body.

"Perhaps you will triumph Bastila" Malak muttered "But even if you fail, it will give me the time I need to prepare the Star Forge defences completely. Now we will see if Revan can stand to the full fury of the Star Forge!"

Malak's cackle filled the halls of the Star Forge as he moved to the observation deck where his experiment awaited him.

* * *

Revan drove his sabers through the gut of a Dark Jedi. He pulled both blades out to block a strike from both his right and left sides. He shoved the perpetrators back then ran them both through with his blades. He yanked them out of the dead men and looked around. 

As Revan approached the door, a wounded Dark Jedi managed to get to his feet and launch himself at the former Sith. Revan turned as a blaster bolt erupted through the man's skull. Falcan, Canderous, Jolee and Juhani leapt from a doorway and engaged the fresh wave of Sith, HK providing covering fire.

"Go Revan!" Jolee shouted to him. Revan gripped a pillar of metal to his side with the force and hurled into a group of Sith soldiers before going through the door, while his friends held them back.

Moving through the vacant corridors, Revan moved towards the final door. He placed his hand on the door sensing his objective. Revan took a deep breath and moved through the door.

Before him knelt the figure of the woman he knew oh so well.

Bastila looked up as he approached and smiled evilly. She slowly got to her feet, holding her double bladed saber in her hands. Bastila looked over his figure noting his old robes, his face was hidden from her gaze, and she felt her desire to see his face spark against her will.

Revan returned his bronze saber to his belt and held his cyan blade by his side, as Bastila activated her first blade and then second both sliding slowly from the hilt with slow _snap-hisses._

Both stood and gazed at each other as the battle of the Star Forge waged on around and inside the artifact of pure darkness.

* * *

_Et voila chapter 5. What do you think???? Reviews please!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I knew you'd come for me Revan…" Bastila said, her beautiful face marred with an evil smirk as she gazed at Revan, her double bladed saber held out perfectly in front of her.

"I won't give up on you Bas…" Revan answered, keeping his cyan saber by his side as he locked her eyes with his "I can still save you…"

Bastila laughed slightly shaking her head "You are wasting your time. I have seen the Jedi for what they are: weak and afraid. The Sith are the true masters of the Force. You have forgotten that lesson Revan. And now you must pay the price"

Her right hand rose and made a grand sweep of the command center "here on the Star Forge, the Dark side is at its strongest. This time you will not defeat me!"

Bastila spun her saber in her hands and charged towards him. Revan's eyes narrowed slightly as he judged her form, her movements and used the way she moved her arms and legs to judge where her attack would be aimed.

Revan leant back to avoid a sweep at his head. As Bastila spun round, he brought his saber up, angling the blade down and to his left to catch her blade before it sunk into his shoulder.

Backing off slightly, Bastila brought her blades down then up and then down again, each time Revan's shining blade deflected the blow with ease. Revan spun his saber back up to his side and then brought his blade across his body to block her blow before sliding it down to block her second.

Bastila used her momentum to spin round using both her blades in a vicious swipe at his head. Revan ducked underneath and then cleaved his blade up towards her. She jumped back slightly in order to avoid and once again swung for his side. Revan caught her blow with his saber and shoved her blade down. In an unexpected move, he backhanded her across the face. Stunned Bastila staggered back and then back flipped away increasing her distance with force so she landed in the hologram.

The fact he had actually struck her surprised the young Sith. She allowed her hand to travel to the spot he'd hit her. She looked at him through the hologram and saw the pain in his face, at having to hurt her. Her heart seemed to leap slightly with joy to see he still cared but she forced it down.

"I see now why Malak followed you" she stated "even though you are but a shell of your former self, you are still a formidable opponent" she allowed herself to shiver slightly as she felt his incredible power call to her through the force. "I can't even _imagine_ the amount of power you wielded as the dark lord. But you were a fool to give it up and follow the light". To her bewilderment, she heard Revan begin to laugh at her words and she looked at him, baffled.

"Do you honestly think I truly follow the light?" Revan replied. "My emotions are too much a part of me to allow me to truly give myself to the Jedi and their code, and these robes…" he indicated to the robes he had donned as the infamous Sith he had once been "Signify that the dark is as much a part of me as the light" he looked back up at Bastila. "That's my strength: balance" Bastila scoffed at his limited theory.

"Whether or not those words are true…you must realise…" Bastila's eyes turned from their blue-grey colour to the golden yellow of the Sith as her emotions began to fuel her new dark strength.

"The dark side has made me far stronger than I have ever been. I have a greater command of the force than all but the most powerful Jedi Masters. As Malak teaches me the greatest secrets of the Sith, I will unlock more of my potential. Soon there will be no limits to what I can accomplish with force".

Bastila leapt from her position towards Revan, hoping to catch him with a surprise blow. But Revan had sensed her intentions and had already made his move. Altering his grip on his saber, and cut viciously through the air. Had she not suddenly pushed herself to her left with the force, she would have been skewered by the Mantle of the Force.

Revan was advancing by the time she landed. Bringing her saberstaff up into a guard holding her right blade near her shoulder and her left lower to the ground, she intercepted a blow from Revan. Revan knocked her left blade to one side, and aimed a blow at her unguarded right side, however her left blade came down to intercept it.

Allowing the dark side to fuel her strength, Bastila powered his blade around and over his head, allowing to her renew her assault. She spun round aiming her right blade for his back. His blue blade came vertically down to deflect her blow, before coming down in front of his chest to parry her follow up strike.

Revan then leapt over an attempt to cut out his legs and brought his saber down to lock with hers. The blade's sparkled and spat as they grinded against each other, Revan holding her blade there by force. "You will only accomplish death and destruction," he told her, keeping the blade's locked together.

"Jedi lies!" she spat as she struggled vainly to push him back. For all the good it did, she might as well have been trying to push down a durasteel wall with her little finger. "The dark side is a tool and Malak will instruct me in its use. Eventually I will surpass my master and challenge him. If I am worthy he will fall by my hand. I will then take my own apprentice and the cycle will begin anew"

Revan finally grew tired of the pointless lock. Despite whatever power the darkside gave her, he was still much stronger than her physically. He threw her backwards with a powerful shove and Bastila rolled backwards into a crouch. Her breathing was slightly more ragged than his but she hid her diminishing power well.

"So you doom yourself to an endless cycle of betrayal and death" he muttered as she leapt at him again. He rolled under her blow and raised his saber to his chest to intercept her spinning blow, their faces mere inches apart.

"No, Revan. It is _you_ who is doomed!" she spat.

She broke their sabers contact and her blades became a hurricane of lightning and thunder. She struck at him, from left to right, bottom right to high left, from high left to bottom right and then center. But no matter how she angled her blades or tried to change her barrage of blows, he was there, keeping her blades at bay and intercepting them with his own.

She swung low at his legs. He jumped over it.

She aimed a stab at his chest. He batted it away.

Turning movement into kinetic force, she spun hoping to carve open his solar plexus with her blade, only to have the blade battered away again.

She aimed at his head, but his cyan blade denied her once more. Before she could counter this, he smacked the blade away and knocking her off balance.

She spun around regaining her balance. A frustrated and animalistic growl emitted from her throat. To her complete and utter fury, he took a neutral stance, held out his left hand and gestured for her to attack again. She did so with more tact than the last time, keeping herself on the attack. But the ease of which he deflected her blows only began to amplify her frustration.

High, left, right center. Duck, block, block parry. Low, right. Jump, block.

Bastila roared in rage, stepping back to begin her assault once again.

Revan now took the offensive, striking towards her head. Bastila intercepted the blow, and whirled her dual-blades in a cyclone trying to ward off his powerful, punishing and lightning fast blows.

She was able to counter, aiming her left blade at his kidney's but as before his blade got in the way, before he shoved her off and quickly drifted to the right to catch her follow-up blow. It was like he could foresee her every move.

Then Bastila realised that not only could he but he was. And at the same time his level of speed was faster then her own. A flash of cyan light from her hilt caused her shut her eyes. Revan used a force-empowered spin kick to send her sailing back into the control panel with a shriek. She collided with the panel before sliding off it. The parts sparked as the hologram flickered and then died.

Bastila rolled onto her back and kipped up onto her feet, brandishing her saber staff before her. She blinked, as something felt odd about it. Looking at it, she saw he'd completely split the blade in two. However both blades were still active and she snarled slightly, spinning both blades in her hands, switching to a Jar'kai variant of the Juyo form Malak had taught her. She stood keeping her blades posed in a stance hold one blade in front of her and then other held behind her back.

"You grow weary I can sense it" she hissed. "Your strength falters. The light side is failing you, soon this will all be over". Revan caught his breath as she spoke.

"I don't falter Bas…" he replied. He paced sensing her desperation, despite the confident face she put on. "And like I said I draw my power from both sides of the force…" he decided to test her resolve in the darkness that had supposedly empowered her and deactivated his saber.

"If you truly believe I am weakening than strike me down…" he said calmly "I won't defend myself…" she blinked slightly and her golden eyes faltered slightly.

"What kind of trick is this?!" she demanded, hesitant to attack and cleanly kill him, though she could not explain why.

"You see?" he stated, "there is still a small sample of light left within you," she snarled once again.

"The dark-side will always triumph over the light! Malak has assured me victory! You can't defeat on the Star Forge! YOU CAN'T!!!!!" with that Bastila leapt forward and slashed her blades in a desperate attempt to cleave him in two. However her blades cut nothing but air. She looked up in terrified bewilderment as he had vanished from her view.

"I see now words won't be enough to convince you…" she turned to Revan standing where she had been only a few seconds ago, a pained look on his face though it was hidden by his hood. "If I have to use force in order to save you then so be it…" he held out his left hand and his second lightsaber flew into his grasp in an unorthodox reverse grip.

With a dual _snap-hiss_ the cyan and bronze blades slid from their respective hilts, the bronze blade angles horizontally behind his back, the cyan held vertically in front of him. Bastila backed up slightly feeling a bead of sweat run down her face.

Jar'kai was a form very few Jedi or Sith had ever mastered. Revan had not only mastered it, he defined what Jar'kai was. A perfect equal balance of offensive and defensive. While Revan's prowess with a single blade was unmatched today, his skill with the dual blades was undisputed within the recent millennia's.

Bastila pushed her fear aside, suddenly unleashing a desperate howl and charged Revan a final time. Revan closed his eyes for a brief moment. This was it; this was their final clash.

And then Bastila was on him. Both their dual blades were singing through the air as Bastila attacked desperately hoping she would create an opening, but one never surfaced. Revan calmly deflected her blows as he back peddled away from the panel. As he was backed into a corner, he was able to take away one of her blades, by severing the top part of the cylinder. He kicked her back, and deactivated the heart of the Guardian once again, now relying on his single blade mastery of Djem so, a form he preferred.

He rushed forwards swinging his blade down in a one-handed strike. Bastila neatly deflected the blow, but Revan spun his blade around his hand three times, forcing her to deflect the blows while he turned round.

Bringing his blade round, Revan struck at her side, and then round again as she deflect both that and his follow up strike.

Bastila attempted a stab but Revan swung his blade in an arc to knock her blade aside. She caught his arm and spun him round, and then leaning him over backwards brought her blade down towards his chest. Revan's blade, through the tangle of their arms, was somehow able to block the blow. Bastila hopped back as he straightened up.

Soon the air became ripe with clashing blades as they barraged each other with blows. But Bastila gradually began to tire, as her desperation finally giving way to fatigue. Both began spinning their blade's around the bodies and then red met silvery-blue in mid-air, Revan's blade held in one hand and angled down, Bastila holding hers in both hands aimed at his side.

Both tensed and shot out one hand each attempting to force push the other away. Bastila groaned slightly as she strained due to the effort of trying to push him back. But Revan's superior strength finally overpowered her. Bastila felt herself soaring backwards for a second time and crashed to the floor her lightsaber clattering away into the abyss beneath them. She staggered to her feet but soon fell to her knees her chest heaving. Revan slowly approached her keeping his blade trained on her. But unfortunately Bastila tried one more time to kill him.

She screamed and literally leapt at him through the air. Revan's reaction was immediate but not lethal. Using years of training and experience, Revan's cyan blade flew past her right side. Her sudden gasp of pain told him he had not missed her. In the same motion, he dropped his saber allowing it to retreat back into its hilt, and turning, caught her before she landed on the unforgiving metal floor.

Revan carefully turned her over onto her back as he lowered her to the ground as she whimpered in pain. Bastila groaned as the fierce burning of the wound engulfed her nerves and Revan propped her head on his knee. She looked up at him in pained shock as he covered the wound with his hand.

"No this is not possible" she whispered and she coughed weakly "You have rejected the dark-side. You are a weak and pathetic servant of the light. How can you still stand against me? Why can't I defeat you?" Revan chuckled dryly as she still hadn't accepted what he said.

"The dark is not stronger than the light Bas…" he replied as his hand began to glow blue on her lightsaber wound.

Bastila coughed again and swallowed painfully "Yes I see now you speak the truth" she muttered, "I am no match for you…" Revan felt his mouth open slightly as tears began falling from her yellow eyes. "Please for the sake of what we once shared. Do not make me suffer. End my life quickly. There is no other way."

"No…" Revan hissed still trying to heal her wound "I could never kill you Bas…" she looked at him tearfully.

"What other choice do you have? I have fallen to the dark side; I am…" she gasped painfully "an apprentice to the dark lord himself. You cannot let me live"

"I was redeemed Bastila…so can you"

"You were a special case…you"

"Shhh" he placed his right index finger to her lips, "save your energy"

Bastila closed her golden yellow eyes, gulping painfully and took a deep breath, allowing the hate and anger to ebb away. When she reopened her eyes, they were shining a light grey blue as they had whenever she looked upon Revan.

"I was supposed to guide you away from the darkness" she whispered hauntingly.

"You did…" he replied.

"Did I? I'm not sure I did. I watched you walk the path of light with so much ease…and I could only walk behind as you did so…" her tears began to fall again as she felt the burning pain be replaced by a dull throbbing indicating he'd healed her. "Seeing you do so…I doubted myself and look where that led me" she closed her eyes.

"Bastila…" she looked at him again. "I need to defeat Malak…but I need your help to do it"

"How do you know you could trust me?" she replied, brushing her hand down his cheek "How do you know I won't betray you when you turn you back?" he smiled and unclipped his second saber and pressed into her hand and then guided it to his heart.

"You won't Bas…" he answered with conviction.

" You play a dangerous game" she asked in return "I could end you life and gain Malak's favour just by pressing the ignition to this lightsaber" Revan lowered his hand, though she continued to press the hilt to his chest.

"You won't Bas…because I believe in you…" she closed her eyes sadly and for a second he thought he was wrong.

"You are brave, and some would say foolish…" she breathed out sigh and dropped the lightsaber "but you are also right the dark side has lost its grip on me…I cannot raise my blade against you…" Revan smiled and helped her to her feet.

"You will go on to defeat Malak, of this I have no doubt. You will have gone from being the Sith Lord himself, to the saviour of the galaxy" Revan began to call his lightsabers to him but she caught his hand and turned him to look at her. "But before you go…I need to know something first…" he looked at her softly asking her to continue with his beautiful eyes.

She took a deep breath" After everything that has happened…is there…is there still a place for me in your future?" she paused for a second "do you still love me?" Revan gazed at her for a few moments and then he smiled.

"I do still love you Bas…" he whispered approaching her gently.

"I love you too…" she replied with the utmost conviction. "With all of my heart…and after this…nothing could make me feel safer then to be loved by you" Revan felt his heart jump a couple of beats. He slowly leaned down, and Bastila tilted her head slightly to allow him to kiss her closing her eyes slowly.

Their lips met in a soft chaste kiss. Bastila lifted her hands up to pull down his hood so she could run her fingers through his jet-black hair. Revan brought one hand up to cup her cheek. Bastila deepened the kiss a little more as the kiss became slightly more passionate and she gave a quiet moan at the sweet attacks his lips made on hers.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily. Bastila pulled him down for an embrace, which he readily returned. She sniffed determined not to breakdown again. Reluctantly after a few perfect moments she pulled away and cupped his face with one hand.

"You should go…Malak awaits and this is far from over for any of us…I'll stay here and use my battle meditation to aid the republic" Revan nodded.

"If that's what you want…" he whispered.

"I'm not sure I could resist the temptation with Malak so close…" she whispered. He nodded again. "You will go on to defeat Malak but you must hurry, once the Republic break through we will only have a short amount of time to escape" Unable to help herself, she pulled him down for another passionate kiss, fuelled by the week she spent without him. She pulled away after a moment pecking his lips a final time.

"Good luck my love…" she whispered. "May the Force be with you…" Revan smiled.

"I don't need the force…" he replied. "Because I have you…" she smiled and kissed his cheek before kneeling back in a mediation position as he recalled his lightsabers to him.

Revan looked at her for a few seconds before moving towards the door on his far right.

_Time to end this…_he thought pulling his hood back up.

* * *

_Add there we go...What do you think guys???_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Admiral Dodonna stared into the tactical read out of the battle, Vander standing intently next to her. The battle had been pretty much even up until this point, but now something was changing. All of a sudden on of the red diamonds on the read out blipped and vanished as a Sith battle cruiser was destroyed.

"There!" the Admiral called out "A break in the Sith formation. Green squadron move in!"

On command a squadron of republic snub fighters rocketed past the viewpoint. Within a few minutes they had ripped through the Sith lines and were on the other side.

"_We've broken the Sith lines, loop around and attack those Interdictor ships" _The fighters did as commanded and soon hot flames were licking up on the platting of the Sith ships as the Republic fights bombarded them with laser fire.

"_Bastila is no longer using her battle meditation against us the tide is turned"_ The republic burst into a chorus of cheers over the intercom and the Sith fleet began becoming disorganised and desperate, as Bastila's power began to take an affect on their minds and souls.

"_Red squadron into the breach!"_ Another squadron of fighters shot past the cruisers heading for gap in the formation and began causing hell amongst the Sith fighter squadrons.

"_Capital ships support their position"_ The large powerful cannons of the Republic battle ships began opening fire, ripping into the Sith Interdictors which began to slowly tip over as the assault became too much for their shielding to handle.

The capital ships began moving past the Sith Fleet heading for the large Space Station behind them.

"_The Sith fleet is in disarray! Hit that Star Forge with everything we've got!"_ The Republic fleet began closing in as the numerous vessels of Malak's fleet began to implode and disintegrate around them.

Malak stood scowling on his observation Deck watching his fleet being ripped apart. He realised now Bastila had betrayed him and rejoined his enemies. He made a silent oath to himself to find her and make her suffer the consequences.

As these dark thoughts swirled in his mind, the wreckage of a star forge war droid flew past him and into the wall where it clattered to the ground a worthless pile of refuse. Malak heard the footsteps of his former friend and Master behind him, keeping his back to the approaching dark-angel that was Revan.

"Pathetic Malak…I mean really…" Malak's eyes narrowed at Revan's words "Droids are no match for human instincts… well except one but we shouldn't go into that…" Malak knew of the droid Revan spoke and scoffed.

Malak took one final glance at the destruction of his fleet and turned to fully face the 'Jedi' before him. He found himself slightly surprised by Revan wearing his old robes and could also sense the power emanating from him now.

"Well done Revan…" he said "I was certain the Star Forge defences would destroy but it seems there is more of your old self left within you than I thought" Malak rubbed his chin as if in thought. "You are stronger than I thought, stronger than you ever were during your reign as the Dark lord. I did not think that was possible." Revan scoffed.

"This is your last chance Malak surrender you can't win" if Malak had a jaw he would have been smirking.

"No Revan…" he replied. "This time our confrontation can only end in death…yours or mine." He took his lightsaber from his belt. "Again you and I will face each other in singles combat" Malak span the hilt in his hand. "And the victor will decide the fate of the galaxy" his blood red saber activated in a flurry as he spun the blade around his hand and body in a masterful display of blade work before settling with blade held in one hand in front of his body.

Revan reached behind him, where his sabers were held in an X shape on the back of his belt. Taking the Heart of the Guardian in his right hand, he held it in a reverse grip as the blade slowly _hissed_ to life.

For a moment both stood gazing at each other, Revan keeping calm and collected, Malak cold and calculating. Then Malak leapt forward.

Revan's bronze blade came up to catch Malak's blade. Revan altered his grip and took the blade in both hands and aimed a downward strike at Malak, who masterfully deflected the blow and responded in kind. Soon the two were locked in a fierce duel, both men seemingly even as the bronze and red blade's howled and screamed through the air as they clashed neither giving ground.

Malak neatly parried Revan's blow and aimed a blow at the former Dark Lord's head. Revan ducked under it and slashed his blade up. Malak rolled away and Revan leapt at him, his strike skilfully intercepted. Revan stepped back for a stab at Malak. The Dark Lord parried the blade spinning round and swung at Revan's back. The 'Jedi' curved his blade back round to guard his back with one hand and blocked the strike. Revan then brought his blade round battering Malak's away, before spinning round and aiming a blow at Malak's left. Malak caught the blade with his own and using his superior height and physical power, he powered Revan's blade up and kicked him square in the chest.

Revan flew backwards as the air was knocked out of him and flipped backwards so he landed on his feet. Malak held his saber in both hands judging Revan's style but was unprepared for Revan's next move.

Revan's second saber simply flew to his hand and Malak prepared for the use of Jar'kai Revan had become infamous for. However the pile of junk suddenly kicked up and rocketed towards Malak. The Dark lord turned startled and managed to cleave a part of it in two. However the second lower half of it collided with him. With a yell he flew into one of the walls and stars swarmed into his vision. Malak shook his head and got to his feet and looked over at Revan who had barely moved, still holding both sabers in his hand.

_The speed of his Force powers is incredible_ Malak thought_ I barely even saw him move. The lightsaber summoned to his grasp was just a distraction to keep me from detecting his Force attack _Revan smirked.

"Not bad Malak…" Revan commented, "You almost anticipated my move…" Then Malak felt a searing pain in his left side and growled before spinning away to reveal Revan standing behind him. "_Almost_"

Malak snarled and leapt back a couple of more steps and Revan raised his hand.

A vicious barrage of force lightning crackled towards Malak. Luckily for the Dark Lord, he raised his saber and intercepted the dark power before it reached him. The energy of the blade caught and negated the electricity in a matter of seconds. Taking advantage of the distance between himself and Revan, Malak ran over to one of the many pods that littered the room. Upon getting close, one could see the body floating within it. Malak turned in time to see Revan land in front of him.

"You continue to amaze me Revan…" he stated, a hint of the respect he once held Revan tingeing his words. "If only you had been the one to discover the Star Forges secrets then you may have become truly invincible" Malak's eyes seemed to smirk as Revan frowned slightly his bronze blade held firmly in his hand as he paced in front of Malak.

"But you were a fool!" Malak suddenly spat "You saw only an enormous weapons factory, all you ever imagined was an infinite fleet rolling forth and destroying the Republic" Malak scoffed as he spoke the next words "But you were blind Revan-blind and stupid!" Revan continued to pace.

"What are you talking about?" Revan inquired calmly.

"The Star Forge is more than just a space station." Malak explained darkly "In some ways, it is like a living creature. It hungers. And it can feed on the dark side that is within all of us." Malak gestured around the two combatants. "Look around you Revan. See the bodies? These are the Jedi that fell when I attacked Dantooine. For all intent and purposes dead. Except for one difference"

Malak's yellow eyes seemed to cackle and grin maliciously as Revan looked at the bodies. "I have not let them become one with the Force. I have brought them here. The Star Forge corrupts what remains of their power and transfers the dark taint to me!" Malak held out his hand to the kolto tank and an orange beam of lightning connected with the Jedi in the tank.

The Jedi seemed to explode in a cloud of blue light before appearing as a grey and shrivelled corpse. Malak's dark aura increased substantially, and before Revan could move Malak had sent him crashing to floor with a hard elbow to the face. Revan hit the cold, harsh steel and rolled into a crouch blood oozing from his mouth.

"You cannot beat me, Revan. Not here on the Star Forge. Not while I can draw upon the power of all these Jedi" Malak declared confidently his lightsaber snarling back to life. "And once you are beaten I will do the same to you. You will be trapped in a terrible existence between life and death, your power feeding me while I conquer the galaxy!" Malak charged Revan and the battle was rejoined.

Malak's power had grown incredibly thanks to the force drain. Revan ducked under a sweep at his head and brought his saber down towards Malak's skull. Malak blocked the blow and shoved Revan back with awesome power. Revan staggered and quickly began defending himself from Malak's onslaught. Revan realised with the way this was going he would loose. Despite how he held his own, he was draining, the battle through the Star Forge and the previous duel with Bastila had taken their toll on him. Revan rolled underneath another swipe at him and rose to his feet. He made a split-second decision knowing it was the only way.

Revan's eyes were hidden by the shadow of his jet-black hair as he raised his hand towards one of the pods, and a purple beam of energy connected with the Jedi held in the pod, the power within him coursing into Revan. Malak's jaw would have dropped, had he still had one. He slowly turned to look at Revan who dropped his hand to his side and sensed the renewed power within the dark-angel. Revan's eyes slowly rose to meet Malak's and they were no longer the cyan eyes they had been but were now a focused, sulphuric yellow colour.

Malak breathed slightly. "Those eyes…" he continued to stare into Revan's intense gaze "they were Revan's eyes". Revan had realised that he needed to use the Dark sides power to help him win, he just hoped he wouldn't fall if he did.

The Jedi said that the Dark side was a quick way to learn, easier to use and thus more deceiving, making the light side the true path to power. But despite what they believed, it offered unbelievable strength to those that wielded it. The Dark Side was power, pushing a person beyond whatever limits they believed themselves to possess, at the cost of them becoming addicted to the darkness. But Revan had always been different. He had allowed the Dark side to grant him power, but never allowed it to rule him.

This is what made him superior to Sith and Jedi. He was not completely dead inside when he had fallen. The good within him had always remained and this prevented the Dark Side from consuming him wholly. Revan now had become what no Jedi or Sith could even imagine; a perfect balance between the two, the light's compassion and serenity while allowing the dark's rage and hatred to be free without them controlling him.

Revan's Mantle of the Force lightsaber flew into his hand and roared into being. Malak knew that Revan was finally getting serious. Revan's yellow eyes gleamed and then with a roar like a wookie Revan propelled himself at Malak. Malak smoothly deflected the blow and the battle was rejoined as the Republic fleet closed in on the Star Forge.

These men were once best friends, brothers but were now bitter enemies. It was a sad irony, how Revan's fall had started Malak's and how Revan's redemption would lead to Malak's end. They fought for what seemed to be hours, while in reality only half an hour passed. It was Malak's black and utmost mastery of Juyo against Revan's fierce, intense and bright concentration of Djem So. The two most powerful and skilled force practitioners and lightsaber combatants of their time were locked in a fateful duel.

After half an hour had passed, both were standing chests heaving. All of the Jedi had been released from the stasis that they had been imprisoned in, solely for purpose of fuelling the titanic struggle between the two.

Revan shakily stood up straight his leg suffering from slash courtesy of Malak and his chest plate having been removed by Malak aswell leaving a streak down his chest. Revan's sabers were growling in the air as Malak stood his hand holding his right shoulder due to blow from Revan and his ribs having been shattered due to a powerful kick. Malak looked up at Revan with an animalistic rage.

With a feral howl Malak charged one final time, raising his saber in one hand. Revan kept himself calm and collected as Malak closed in. With three swift moves the battle was over. After first parrying the blade down with his bronze blade in his right hand, Revan brought down his cyan blade to sever Malak's wrist. While he did this, he reversed his grip on the other saber and then spun round Malak to drive his saber through Malak's back.

It was finished.

Malak crumpled to his knee's coughing as Revan deactivated his sabers and turned to face his former friend, his eyes turning back to their normal cyan colour as the Dark Side was replaced with the bright light of the force.

"Im…impossible…. I… I cannot be beaten" Malak exclaimed "I am the Dark Lord of the Sith" Revan groaned limping over to Malak and kneeling down in front of him.

"This is the way of the Dark Side…" Revan struggled with his words, his chest burning. "All things end with death" Malak looked up at him and chuckled dryly.

"Still sprouting the wisdom of the Jedi I see…" Malak coughed again "perhaps there is more truth in their code then I had ever believed" He looked up at Revan his eyes were now brown, the colour they had been before his fall.

"I . . . I cannot help but wonder, Revan. What would have happened had our positions been reversed? What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi? Could I have returned to the light, as you did? If you had not led me down the dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found?" Malak continued to gaze at Revan searching for his answer.

"Could I have returned to the light as you did?" Malak choked again as his wound began drain his life force "If you had not lead me down the dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found?" Revan reached forward and placed a hand on his former friend's shoulder.

"You know I am the farthest thing from a servant of the light Malak…" Revan pointed out "And…I am sorry…for starting you on this path but you chose to continue down it" Malak couldn't help but agree.

"I suppose…I suppose you speak the truth. I alone must accept responsibility for my fate. "Malak agreed. "I wanted to be Master of the Sith and ruler of the galaxy. But that destiny was not mine Revan. It may have been yours, perhaps but never mine." Malak looked at Revan as the light began to fade away from him.

"Savoir, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things, Revan, and yet you are nothing. In the end you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone." Malak gulped painfully, a tear actually slipping from his eye as he fell forward. Revan caught him and Malak couldn't help but feel thankful that he was dying in his best friends arms.

"And in the end…as the darkness take me…I am nothing…" Revan felt Malak's life force leave him and heard Malak's final breath leave his body. He sighed and lay Malak down on the deck lying on his back. He pushed back his hood and slowly closed Malak's eyes.

"Be at peace…my old friend…" Revan called Malak's lightsaber to him and placed it within his robes. He stood up looking down at Malak for a split second before turning and fleeing the command deck.

Carth and Bastila were waiting near the Ebon Hawk as the explosions echoed around them. Bastila had her eyes on the door waiting for her beloved to return. Behind them Falcan was leaning against the top part of the ramp waiting calmly despite the hellhole that was quickly forming around them.

After a few more moments, the elevator door whooshed open and Revan walked through. His movements were slower and slightly pained but he was alive and that's what mattered. Bastila ran towards him and embraced him passionately. Revan returned the embrace readily as Carth and Falcan kept their respectful distance.

"You're alive…" Carth breathed as Revan and Bastila approached "what happened?!" Revan looked down slightly.

"Malak's dead…I couldn't save him." Bastila touched his cheek.

"I'm not sure anyone assumed he could haven been saved…" she replied gently "But at least someone tried" Revan nodded.

"Hey guys…" the other three looked at Falcan who was just about on board. "Now that we're all back together let's get on board and get the hell out of here!! This station isn't gonna hold up much longer!!!" With that Falcan disappeared on board the Hawk. Carth quickly followed and hurried on board. Bastila and Revan looked at each other and smiled before following the latter two on board.

Carth skilfully and quickly lifted the Ebon Hawk out of the hanger and piloted it out of the Star Forge as a large torrent of flame exploded behind them. The Ebon Hawk soared away as the Star Forge plummeted into the star below and exploded into a collection of stars.

As the Ebon Hawk crew breathed a sigh of relief as a message beeped over the communications from Admiral Dodonna.

"_Carth you made it!!"_ Carth laughed and tapped on the communications button.

"We couldn't let you start the victory celebration without us Admiral!" he replied. He heard her laugh on the other side, as the Republic fleet grew larger in the view port.

"_I'm sending an honour guard to escort you in…you'll get a heroes welcome when you get home…_" Carth switched off the communications as the squadron of fighters arrived to escort the ship in.

Revan sat in the garage section deep in thought, looking at the lightsaber that had once been Malak's. As he sat he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and he smiled softly as Bastila placed light kisses down his neck.

"Why did you keep his lightsaber?" she inquired as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Revan thought for a moment.

"Just something to remember him by…and to remember the consequences of my journey in darkness…" Bastila looked at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come my love …you need to rest…" Revan began to stand up but then the wound on his chest decided to make itself know. With a groan he fell forward only to be caught by Bastila.

"Revan…what?" her eyes widened as she saw the slash in his tunic. Quickly and calmly she guided him into the barracks they had shared before the Leviathan. "Stay still" she commanded.

Bastila gently undid the clasps to his armour and then pulled the armour from his chest and then pulled down the top layer of the tunic. She gasped painfully as she saw the long line of a lightsaber slash running from the right to left of his chest. Bastila felt tears fall from her eyes. While she hadn't caused it, she realised that anyone of her attacks could have potentially done the same.

"Oh Revan…" she choked as she looked up into Revan's eyes. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" she threw her arms around his neck and finally allowed her tears to fall. Revan soothingly rubbed her back and whispered comfort to her as the rest of the crew gave them their privacy.

* * *

_And there we go. Now then what do you think??? reviews please!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Ebon Hawk flew in for a landing outside of the temple where a huge crowd was gathered. The Ebon Hawk landed amongst the dense collection of bodies and the landing ramp lowered.

Carth was the first one to exit and the crowd erupted as one by one the crew of the Ebon Hawk exited the ship. Carth was shaking hands as the crowd applauded and cheered each person individually, Canderous just seemed to take it in his stride, Mission was obviously excited and Zaalbar simply kept close to Mission. Jolee and Juhani also looked slightly out of their element but seemed to enjoy the attention nonetheless. Falcan turned back and saw Revan leaning against the ramp. He had changed back to a set of normal grey Jedi robes, the over cloak worn open as he looked over the scene with proud eyes.

"Aren't you coming Revan?" he called.

Revan shook his head. Then someone in the crowd noticed him and the entire gathering starting pointing at Revan and the cheers grew louder and more joyous as they all seemed to beg and beckon him towards them. Revan seemed very hesitant.

In his mind he didn't deserve to be recognised as a hero, after all the suffering and pain he had caused the Republic and its people. But it seemed these people were willing to overlook the whole thing at least for now as they all clapped him. Bastila came up next to him and both looked over at the crowd, both not sure of what to do.

"Come on will ya?" Jolee shouted back to them as several enthusiastic soldiers were hugging him. "You two are the reason we won! Just enjoy it while it lasts!"

Bastila and Revan slowly made their way down the ramp and the crowd grew ever more excited as the two walked through the column of the Republic forces receiving pats on the back and "thank you" and "well done". Bastila's hand found Revan's as they joined the crew.

"This is your moment…" Carth said to Revan. "You've been redeemed in all these people's minds. You've saved the Republic Revan…Today you're the hero" Carth clasped Revan by the shoulder as the crowd continued to roar its approval of the two redeemed souls.

"Not for long…" Revan murmured. Carth frowned and Revan inclined his head behind them. A group of Jedi knights were coming down the column. Bastila looked at Revan worriedly as the Knights came to a stop in front of them.

They were not knights in fact. They were padawans; their robes were not lavish enough to be Knights. Each one of them looked angry and spitefully glared at Revan and Bastila who simply gazed back. The leader or at least the more outspoken padawan stepped forward to address Revan.

"The council has demanded an audience with you…Darth Revan" he spat. Revan scoffed. It was a lie, and a very bad one at that. The council never _demanded _an audience with anyone.

"Er?" Mission stepped up here as the crowd went silent. "Sorry guys but to us his name's Revan. _Just_ Revan" The padawan scowled.

"Regardless of his name…the council have demanded an audience" Revan looked at the padawan "With both you and _her_" the padawan looked at Bastila with a huge amount of dislike.

"That _her_ has a name…" Revan replied "So start using it"

"Are you going to come with us…or do we have to use force…?" he group began unclipping their lightsabers. Though they didn't realise their plan had just been revealed to everyone. Falcan and the others stepped between them and the couple the council was 'asking' to see.

"Uh…now this is where something bad happens…" Falcan said gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Our problem is with Revan and Bastila…" the padawan growled. "You are not our concern…so just step aside" Canderous chuckled slightly.

"Now you see…that's where we're at an impasse," he replied.

"Yeah…you got a problem with them…then you have a problem with us…" Falcan added on. "So unless you want to try and take on eleven, tired, battle-fatigued but very short-tempered people I strongly suggest you back off and rethink your plan" The padawans noticeably backed up at this but then a new voice sounded: one of immediate authority.

"That's enough." The padawans froze as Vrook Lamar walked through the crowd, closely followed by Zhar, Dorak and Master Vandar. Revan thought he would never be as glad to see Vrook, as he was right then.

"I do not know what you were planning but I assure you we had nothing to do with it" Zhar stated looking pointedly at junior Jedi. "They have just saved the Republic and the Jedi Order…and this is the gratitude they receive from you?"

Master Zhar…" the lead Padawan began.

"Enough Marcus!" Vrook overruled him fiercely "What is your explanation for this?"

"Surely the council can sense it?" the padawan stated eagerly "the darkness swirling around Revan"

"Yes we can and will address that matter in due time…but as for now… you are dismissed Padawan" Vrook's tone was not be argued with. Marcus growled and with a last withering glare at Revan turned and stalked away closely followed by his lackeys. Revan and Bastila bowed to the masters.

"We would like to discuss a few matters with you in private…" Vandar stated. The two nodded and followed the council away from the group who remained behind in the crowd.

"What do you think the council will do?" Mission asked as they crowd began cheering again.

"If they're wise…" Jolee replied. "They'll allow them to remain together …if _they're_ wise"

* * *

Revan finished telling the tale to the council who had gathered on the beach to listen to the details of the quest. The Dantooine council and a number of others were present. Kavar, a famed Jedi guardian, Zez-Kai Ell, Atris and Vash members of the Jedi High Council along with Vrook. The council took quietly amongst themselves for a few seconds before turning their attention back to the two padawans who waited for the council's next question.

"Very well…now we have one final question". Kavar stated. Revan and Bastila nodded.

"We sense a great deal of emotion between the two of you…no doubt caused by the powerful bond you two share…" he began. "We must know this…what is the depth of the feelings you possess for each other?" Revan and Bastila looked at each but didn't reply. They did not have to the council had already figured it out.

"Now usually such emotional attachments are frowned upon by the Jedi…" Zez-Kai Ell said softly. Revan and Bastila held their breath. "But in this case we are willing to make an exception" The two looked at each and back at the council.

"Before you ask why the answer is simple," Vandar answered their unasked question with a smile. "We have seen that perhaps emotions such as love can be a positive thing"

"So you will be allowed to remain together…" Vash added. "The love you two share has redeemed the both of you from the dark side and shows you as a great credit to our order…" the Masters all nodded collectively. Atris looked very disapproving at this notion but stayed her usually acid tongue.

"But remember this experience well…" Vrook said finally "you walk on dangerous ground young ones…May the Force be with you" Revan and Bastila bowed as the Council one by one left the beach. Vrook however remained behind for a moment.

"Revan…"

"Master?"

"I…I believe I owe you an apology" Revan's jaw dropped. "I based my presumption of you on your actions as the Dark Lord. I see now perhaps it was overzealous…" Vrook stated.

"I accept your apology Master Vrook" Vrook nodded gruffly.

"Now if you excuse me I have pressing matters to attend to…remember my warning" and with that Vrook turned and left the beach, leaving the two together they looked at each and smiled.

Bastila then walked forward wrapped her arms around Revan. She felt Revan's own powerful yet gentle arms envelop her lovingly and they stood together on the beach allowing the air to refresh them for a few moments.

"It's over…" Bastila whispered gently.

"Almost…" she looked at him. "We've still got the celebrations…" Bastila looked down.

"I'm not sure I want to…after…" she faltered.

"That makes two of us…" Bastila looked up at him again and gently laid her head on his chest allowing herself to fully take comfort from his embrace. The couple stood on the beach just taking comfort in each other's company and allowing their minds to meld once again, as the ocean breeze blew softly around them.

* * *

The next morning had been a loud affair to say the least. Admiral Dodonna had awarded the Cross of Glory to the entire crew due to great heroism displayed on the journey. The entire crowd had sounded its approval as the medals were given out, Revan had been the mostly loudly cheered and the last to receive his medal and the reason for this was soon made clear.

As the Admiral stepped back Master Vandar came forward to greet Revan. The entire crew stood back to allow Revan his moment, this was the true mark of his redemption.

"On behalf of the Jedi Council…" he stated sweeping his arm towards the Council standing on his left, "defenders of the Galaxy and sworn protectors of the Republic I too would like to honour you for your actions"

Revan spared a glance at Bastila who smiled at him with encouragement. Unlike Revan himself, she felt he truly deserved this as did most of the Jedi order apart from a certain padawan who was standing seething as the exchange took place.

"We Jedi now have another tale to weave into the grand history of our order".

By this point all eyes were on Revan, both those of the crowds and his companions all of whom looked at him with pride.

"The redemption of Revan" Vandar stated looked very proudly at Revan "The Prodigal Knight"

As Vandar finished, Falcan began clapping, for a few moments by himself then was followed by Carth, then Canderous, then Mission and then Jolee. Soon the entire crowd was involved in a chorus of applause directed at the newly proclaimed Knight. Revan turned and looked at the crowd with a strange glance. Bastila came over to him and slipped her hand into his, he looked at her and she smiled softly.

The eleven warriors of the Republic looked over the crowd, Mission waving as the others stood each in their own way enjoying the moment as the star fighters flew over them signalling the victory of good over evil.

* * *

_I know this chapter was rather short. I know the final celebration is usually where the story ends but I want to end with something a little different, so stay tuned for a final chapter guys._

_ Anywho any thoughts for this chapter?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Revan sat in one of the many temporary training halls within the Rakatan Temple. Until the celebrations were finished this Temple was serving as a temporary home for the Jedi until the time to return to Coruscant or Ossus was at hand. Revan had his elbows resting on his knees and his hands were laded together as he sat deep in thought.

What was it he had done to deserve both the Cross of Glory and the rank of Jedi Knight? All he had done was finish the war he had started. Was that really grounds for such fame and prestige? Revan didn't know what the Council had been thinking, if it were up to him he would not have been given the privilege of becoming a Jedi Knight.

"Something troubles you my student" Revan looked up to see Zhar standing in the doorway. Revan made to stand up but Zhar held out he hand and moved to sit next to him.

"Not troubles me…exactly Master Zhar" Revan replied.

"You are wandering why we have promoted you to Jedi Knight?" Revan nodded and Zhar smiled. "You overcame all of the trials necessary to achieve the rank. You have past the trails of Skill, Flesh, Courage and Spirit all of which are needed to become a Jedi Knight." Revan shook his head.

"That isn't what I mean…I mean after all I have done, all of the atrocities I committed, for all intent and purposes I shouldn't even be alive and yet here I am, a Jedi Knight and hero, where I should dead and hated by the people for the crimes I'm known for" Revan said. Zhar looked down slightly and then back up at his former student.

"Revan you must understand…when Bastila saved you the council at first wanted to make sure you were not a threat, Atris especially wanted to see you punished for your crimes…" Zhar looked at Revan who listened to his words. "But it was Bastila who convinced the council not to kill you. So instead Vrook planned to use your hidden memories to find the Star Forge and destroy it. We had no idea about the bond that had formed between you and young Shan at that time". Zhar paused for a few moments.

"Zez-Kai Ell, myself, Kavar and Vash were all against the notion of wiping your mind but in truth we had no other choice…but as time went on after the mind wipe…you became who you were before you fell to the darkness, you became kind, compassionate and humble of all which you were as a Jedi…" Zhar smiled "You deserve this more than you believe and the Council decided to grant your promotion not based on who you were as the Dark Lord but who you were as a Jedi". Revan frowned at Zhar who simply smiled again, and stood up to leave.

"Master…" Zhar turned back around to look at the former Sith who got to his feet.

"Will my memories ever be fully restored?" Zhar sighed and his face was grim when he next gazed at Revan.

"No…what Bastila said when you first confronted Malak is true…your memories will never, ever be truly restored…some will of course but not all…" Revan looked down for a moment but then looked up looking slightly more cheerful.

"Maybe that's a good thing…" Zhar frowned "something's are best left forgotten…" Zhar smiled again. "But I must ask do you know my true home world?"

"I am not the one you should ask that question…" Zhar answered. "Perhaps your friend Falcan can be of more help to you in that" with that Zhar bowed and left the training room.

* * *

About a half hour later, Revan walked onto the Ebon Hawk to see the bounty hunter hard at work on the workbench. It was obviously a habit that Falcan couldn't shake, just tinkering with something. Falcan looked up to see him.

"Something up?" he asked as he finished his work.

"I have a couple of questions for you…if you have the time…" Falcan smiled and sat down on the swoop bike in the Ebon Hawk and nodded for him to continue.

"Just how much about me do you know Falcan?" Revan asked.

"I know more than I should…" the hunter replied. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you know where I came from, my home world?" Falcan smiled again.

"Deralia…" Revan shook.

"No my real home…"

"Deralia…" Revan frowned. "Is it that had to believe?" Falcan asked. "It's one of the only true memories the Council left in there probably…Deralia was your home world…and yes you were also a slave…just like me" with those words, Revan glanced down at his own right arm and took in the view of the mark that proved it.

From his broad shoulder down to his wrist, thick black pigment lines travelled over his skin in the form of a tattoo. On his shoulder the lines were shaped into a large black-flame like image, and at the bottom of the flame it changed into two thick black lines that separated down his inner and outer arm, one running over the elbow to join the other and merge into one black colour that ran around his wrist. Revan looked back up at Falcan and saw the bottom half of the exact same tattoo on Falcan's right arm.

"So it is a real memory?" Falcan nodded as Revan sighed.

"I remember when I first met you…" Revan frowned.

"What on Tatooine?" Falcan shook his head.

"No on Deralia…you could have only been six at the time…just before the Jedi found you…" Falcan continued. "Even back then you just had an aura about you that entreated people to follow you, to listen to you and to give you respect. Whatever you did other children soon followed suit…" Falcan smiled at the memory " When your parents were killed…" Revan tensed slightly and Falcan paused for a moment.

"When your parents were killed…I can always recall the look in your eye as you looked at the slaver who killed them…" Falcan's eyes glazed over for a second. "That predatory gaze, a hateful gaze. To see such a thing in the eyes of a child…especially one of that age…it's not an easy thing to forget. The killing intent I sensed in you at that age…it was terrifying" Revan looked at Falcan.

"Then you left with a Jedi…Kriea I believe her name was, she would be your first master…when you left the children became what you were…rebellious and unruly…" Falcan continued his voice soft and melancholic "eventually most were released and given a new chance at life…I was one of the unlucky ones who remained a slave" Falcan sighed and looked back at Revan

"You were and still are an enigma Revan…you serve neither light nor dark and yet both wage constant war within your heart" Falcan finished. Revan smiled slightly.

"Thank you Falcan…" Falcan nodded and Revan turned and left the garage and the Ebon Hawk heading for the North beach.

For a long span of time Revan sat on one of the rocks looking out over the sea on the North beach. Bastila would usually be there with him, but they had something special planned for that night since they wished to spend time together. Revan sighed and continued to gaze out over the ocean when he sensed a strange presence next to him.

"Well look who I found…" it was Marcus and his gang of padawans. They all gathered behind Revan who remained where he was, one foot resting on the rock, his right arm draped over his knee.

"The Sith Lord himself…" Revan smirked slightly but remained where he was.

"Sorry but I think you're confusing me with someone else…" he replied calmly. Were this a few days ago, he would have already ripped out the kids throat with his lightsaber, but thankfully Revan now had his temper firmly in check and his patience was fully restored.

Marcus scoffed "No, no matter what the Council say…you are still Sith in my eyes…" Revan chuckled and turned to face the red haired padawan.

"Can your friends say the same?" Marcus looked round and indeed all of them looked rather in awe of Revan, the female one in particular looked at Revan with great admiration. Marcus scowled.

"Revan…you are an abomination to the force…and you don't deserve to live" Marcus unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. "Fight me…" Revan raised an eyebrow.

"Now, now is this really necessary?" he replied as the padawans looked at Marcus in disgust. "What did I do to you that was so terrible?" Marcus eyes became wide with rage.

"You know damn well what you did!!!" he shouted.

"Do I?" Marcus glared.

"You killed my first Master…on that Bridge where you should have died!" Revan sighed, for all he knew he might have done.

"If I did then I'm sorry…but I don't remember who I've killed…" Marcus snarled.

"Draw your saber Revan!!! You will pay for your crimes!!" Revan did not draw his lightsabers. Instead he began to walk away. He glided past Marcus who watched him leave with untold rage.

"Coward!!!" Revan did not turn around. "Is this who the great Revan is???!!!" The other padawans felt whatever anger they felt towards Revan dissipate and now knew Marcus sort only revenge. Something a Jedi should be above.

"Marcus that's enough…" a twi'lik male said. Marcus violently shook him off as he continued to scream after Revan.

"Fight me you coward!!!" unbeknownst to Marcus, Vrook, Zhar, Kavar, Jolee and Juhani were watching from a nearby cliff, Vrook had his eyes trained on his padawan with a most disappointed glare. Marcus realised perhaps mere taunting would not be enough.

"Fine be gone…I'd much rather have the pleasure of seeing you walk away like trash" Marcus continued loud enough for Revan to hear, Revan did not stop he continued to walk away. "I'd prefer that than being bonded to Malak's harlot" Revan stopped dead.

"Uh oh…" Jolee said. The council had also see this and grew slightly tense. "He just pushed Revan's button big time".

Revan stood his eyes looked to the sand beneath him. Harlot? Revan's body began to spark with electricity. In truth it wasn't enraged anger, it was more a protective anger, something neither Marcus nor the Jedi would ever understand. Revan swivelled his head round, causing the joints to pop and slowly turned round to look at the naïve and arrogant little fool. The sand kicked up slightly and began to blow around him as the force energy within him along with the electricity that sparked around him. The force within the dark-angel decided to give a little display to the padawan who dared to taunt and insult Revan and Bastila.

"What'd you just say?" Revan asked. Marcus smirked.

"You heard me…now what will you do about it?" Marcus suddenly grew surprised as the other padawans moved away from him. He watched as they walked up and stood behind Revan "What?"

"You crossed the line Marcus…" the female padawan said, "Whatever problem you have with Revan is your own and we'll have nothing to do with it…" with that the padawans turned as one and left the beach, leaving Marcus alone.

Revan smirked slightly but made no move; Marcus's confidence had all but vanished in the wake of his friend's desertion. Marcus trembled slightly as the force energy literally thundered around Revan as he stared at the padawan. Revan slowly shifted his gaze up to where the council were standing and smiled slightly.

"If you want to see what you were up against look behind you…" Marcus frowned and looked round.

Behind him the sea was literally carved in two halves. Huge cascading walls of water were towering over Marcus, held aloft by Revan's force energy. It was a stunning and impressive sight. Revan then released the energy and the water crashed down back into place until it looked as though nothing had disturbed it.

"You have enough problems on your plate now…without getting your ass kicked by me…" Revan mused as the council, Jolee and Juhani came down behind him. "And from now on…address Bastila with proper respect since she did save your ass from Malak" With that Revan turned and left the beach with a smile on his face, leaving Marcus to be disciplined by Vrook.

* * *

Later that evening the Republic was in joyous celebration. The entire fleet was gathered at the temple as music, laughter and dance filled the sky. The Ebon Hawk crew were present at the party, drinking laughing and enjoying themselves, well all but two.

Falcan took a large gulp of his brandy as Mission was dancing with Jolee. Zaalbar was sitting eating what had to be half of the buffet available, and Carth was looking slightly drunk. Juhani sat next to him, watching with amused eyes as Carth staggered around. What was funny was that Canderous had drank at least twice as much as Carth and looked absolutely fine, simply asking for another shot of ale, as his small glasses began piling up. The droids were also present though they simply stood and watched the partygoer's dance and sing.

"Well this is it…the war is finally over…" Falcan said taking another swing of his brandy before calling for another.

"Yes perhaps now the galaxy will know some peace…" Juhani mused. Jolee finally broke away from Mission as a young cadet moved over and took over the dance.

"Where's Bastila and Revan?" Carth slurred as he approached Jolee ordering his drink.

"Together most likely" Jolee said. "And they deserve it too…" he said taking a swing of some Ondaran willek juice. Falcan smiled and as a new slower piece of music began to play, gulped down the last of his drink before holding out his hand to Juhani with a playful smile.

"May I have this dance?" Juhani grinned, something, which was rare for her.

"You may…" she replied taking his hand, and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

* * *

Away from it all on the southern beach, the Ebon Hawk stood undisturbed by the party and the noise. Within the confines of the ship, secure due to the loading ramp being raised and locked, a pair of lovers lay, bodies pressed together on the bunk, their clothes littering the floor of the dormitory they occupied.

While this was not what they had planned for their night together, their need and desire for each other had been too powerful to resist. They had only been separated about a week but to them it felt like decades. Their minds were truly melded as they moved together the odd moan escaping them, their lips meeting slowly yet passionately in unrivalled bliss.

The force was singing around them, ripples of its power emanating from the young lovers. Love: the ultimate power. No power was greater then it, nothing rivalled it and this was a prime example. Everything that had happened had only served to strengthen the bond they shared, both through the force and in their hearts.

At the pinnacle of it all, Bastila moaned into Revan's mouth as pleasure, passion and love overwhelmed her senses with an unimaginable feeling. Revan rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her, as she regained her breath, which came in pants at times, others in gulps. She turned in his arms and crashed her lips to Revan's once again, before separating for air.

"I love you…" she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too…" he returned. Bastila turned and laid her head on his chest, her arm wrapping around his waist.

"What do we do now?" Bastila asked.

"We rebuild what's been broken… "Revan replied. Bastila smiled and snuggled to his chest, her breathing still rather laboured from their lovemaking.

"I promised my mother I'd go to see her…on Coruscant"

"I know…" Revan answered as he rubbed her back gently as Bastila listened to his heartbeat.

"Could you…could you come with me?" Bastila asked shyly.

"Of course Bas" he answered immediately. Bastila smiled leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank you…" his eyes sparkled with mischief as he rolled her over and pinned her beneath him. Bastila looked up at him with a lustful gaze.

"Would that be all my princess?" Revan asked playfully as he explored her neck with his lips. To his surprise instead receiving a moan, Bastila purred, a soft and seductive purr as she arched her back into him slightly.

"Not yet…" she whispered breathlessly her fingers coming up to run through his hair.

"Kiss me…" Revan smiled.

Ever so slowly he leaned down towards her first until their tips of their noses were kissing. Then Revan, taking his oh so very sweet time moved past her nose and then lovingly brushed his lips against hers gently.

With a single yet powerful kiss, the cycle would begin anew as the two began to create their paradise once again. Outside the stars and moon began to shine brightly as if driven by the passion and desire of the couple's powerful bond.

* * *

_And that is the end of the story. I had orginally intended a different ending but then I wrote it this way hope you liked it._

_I hope you enjoyed reading this and I'd like your thoughts on the final chapter and the story as a whole._

_Anyway Thanks to all you guys who read the story. Peace._


End file.
